City Lights
by Bethie8
Summary: A/U **Haley is the youngest CEO at Davis' Industries with a rather large chip on her shoulder. Can new arrivals in her life help her over come her past? NH,..other couples TBA.
1. Chapter 1

Haley James looked up as the elevator doors opened on the familiar 42nd floor. A fresh coffee warmed her hand, while the other held her ebony colored brief-case.

"Ms. James...you have a one-o'clock with Pierre and Mr. Keller called. He moved your meeting back to next week..." A small girl, early twenties with thick glasses, informed Haley of her daily changes while she followed her to her office.

Haley let out a breath and took a sip of her coffee, "Figures."

Haley entered her office, hung up her coat and took a deep breath. Her office was inpecably clean but also cold...lacking anything personal. There were no pictures on her walls and no cards on her desk...just a simple computer and telephone. She remembered getting a plant once from a colleague...but it naturally died and Haley tossed it into the waste basket.

She's worked at Davis Industries for nearly two years now, but all the other employees knew about her was she was the youngest CEO in the companies history. People in personel were able to give a little more description...but that was only because they had her resume on file.

Haley Elizabeth James, born and raised in Trenton, New Jersey. Graduated validictorian from East Side High School and attended NYU on a musical scholarship. She recieved a Bacholar's degree in both Music and Business.

Haley sat at her desk tapping a pen on the solid oak as she looked through the list of messages her assistant, GiGi, had given her. Nothing out of the ordinary, a few calls from clients or their lawyers and a message from her mother. She let out a deep sigh when the sound of the intercom turned her attention else where.

"Ms. James?"

"What is it GiGi?"

"There's a Ms. Peyton Sawyer here. She was sent to see you by Personel."

"Ok..." Haley replied, slightly annoyed.

"Mr. Davis left a message saying you were to interview her."

Haley was now more than irritated. She hated when her boss would send her wanna-be Music Exec's into her office when his business partner, the one and only Chris Keller, was just too damn busy, "Fine. Send her in."

Haley looked down to make sure her white, button-up blouse and black skirt were free of wrinkles. She ran a quick hand through her long, honey-blonde curls and stood right as her office door opened.

She was surprisingly greeted with a tall, thin...curly blonde. At first glance Haley would have told her she was in the wrong place. The young woman was not dressed in a standard business attire. Instead she looked like she had just come from a rock concert. She wore faded, dark blue jeans and a _Cheap Trick _rock t-shirt, covered by a black leather jacket.

Haley was a tad turned off by the lack of professionalism, but put on her best smile and reached out her hand, "Hi, Ms. Sawyer was it?"

Peyton laughed, "Ya, but just call me Peyton."

Haley agreed, "Ok...shall we sit." Haley pointed to the chair in front of her desk.

Peyton walked over but not before she took in her surroundings, "Nice office.." she stated then followed it with a laugh, "Who's you have to sleep with to get this view?" She joked as she took in the site of Central Park 42 floors up.

Haley ignored her comment, because frankly...she got it alot. Her colleagues couldn't comprehend how someone so new to the comapny could move up so fast. None of them taking into consideration, Haley's own musical talent and her eye for seeing it in other people.

Haley retook her seat behind her desk and proceeded on with the interview. "So do you have a resume with you?"

"Yea," Peyton handed her the white piece of paper which contained the power to make or break her career.

Haley took a second to look it over and then looked up with her _classic_ smile, "So it says here you graduated from the Savannah School of art and Design?"

Peyton nodded in agreement.

"So what exactly were you looking to do here at Davis Industries?"

"Anything really. I haven't been in New York long...but I gotta pay the bills one way or another, so its not like I can be exactly picky."

"Right" Haley sighed, "Well I don't if you know anything about Davis Industries bu-"

Peyton proceeded to cut her off, "Davis Industries. Founded by Robert S. Davis in 1984, along side his business partner Frank Gatinna. In 1991 Mr. Gattina left their partnership to pursue a family. Leaving Mr. Davis to run the business alone until 3 years ago when an up and coming musician Chris Keller joined the reigns. Robert was married but divorced 3 years ago. His daughter lives in California, in which he commutes there alot to spend time with her. Davis Industries has become one of the largest talent agencies in the United States, concentrating on finding the newest musical talent but will occasionally dable with actors and maybe a model here and there."

Haley had to take a breath, this girl had definitly done her homework. But that didn't mean she had anything to offer them. What she had just stated could have been looked up on any web engine in the world.

"Ok, well...I'll have to check with some of your former employee's and run this by my boss so we should get back to you in a few days." Haley again...smiled.

Peyton nodded, "Ok. Thank you..." She stood and shook Haley's hand and began making her way towards the door but turned her voice must quieter then it had been, "Ms. James?"

Without looking up from her desk Haley questioned back, "Yes?"

"I really need this job."

The way she said that made Haley's brown eyes meet Peyton and for the first time since Peyton walked into her office she gave her a genuine smile, "Just leave you cell-phone number with GiGi."

"Thanks. Oh...and I really admire you. I was just kidding about what I said earlier...you must be really talented to make it this far...being what...my age" Peyton laughed and made her way out the door.

Haley leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, "Yea..."

_"You're on in five Haley." The tattooed covered woman called from outside the dressing room. _

_Haley smiled into the mirror, "Thanks Linney!" She yelled back. She took a deep breath in and grabbed her guitar, "Here we go." _

_The club was packed as it was most Saturday nights and as Haley walked onto the dark stage she could hear the applause begin. She had been performing at "Smoothe" for about 6 months so she was well known amongst the crowd. _

_As she started strumming the guitar the room fell silent as she began to sing. Her voice was angelic but filled with soul. She performed her usual 3 songs as she did every weekend...never knowning there was a man in the audience that would change her life forever. Chris Keller. _

The day had finally come to an end, usually 5 o'clock comes quickly to Haley but today just seemed to drag. She gathered up a few contracts she had to look over at home and shoved them into her brief case. She turned off her light and headed to the elevator. It wasn't unusual that she was one of the last to leave the office. GiGi left around 4:00...Haley knew that GiGi had to pick her younger sister up from daycare. Like the rest of the employee's GiGi knew little about her boss...except that her tough exterier was covering a very kind heart.

Haley got off the elevator on the 1st floor but was immediatly bothered by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hales?"

She sighed, "Who else would it be Chris. What do you want, I'm just heading out."

"You work too much."

"Well contrary to popular opinion...we aren't actually suppose to leave until now so..."

He laughed, "Whatever, hey do you have the contract for Heidi on you?"

Haley rolled her eyes, "You mean the bimbo actress you're making me sign, just because you want in her pants?"

"That would be the one. So do you have it? I need her number."

Haley put her brief case on the ground searching for the document she needed and relayed it back to Chris.

"You're a life-savor Hales!"

Not watching where she was going as she picked up her brief case and continued on the phone while trying to put the document back in place, "I told you Chris don't call me tha-"

And the next thing she knew she was on the lobby floor.

"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

She heard a deep voice from above but couldn't make out the figure before her. Her vision was blurred for a brief second from the fall.

"Ya jeez, watch where the hell your going!" She barked.

She heard a slight chuckle and immediatly wanted to knock this guy out. He grabbed her hand and helped her back to her feet, "You know when someone offers an apology...you might want to take it."

She brushed off her clothes and looked up, "Yea well most peop---" She stopped. She was met with the most piercing blue eyes she'd ever seen. His tall frame towering over her.

"Are you ok?" He questioned pulling her out of her daze.

"Wha-. Ya, ya...I'm fine."

"Well thats good, I wouldn't want to have to make a trip all the way down to the emergency room on our first meeting." He smirked.

"Wha-, You know what nevermind. What are you doing here the offices are all closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Well lucky for me I'm just delivering a package." He responded showing the brown box occuping his hand.

"Whatever. Just leave it at the front desk." She stated as she gathered her things and headed towards the revolving doors in front of her.

"Wait!" He called running after her.

"What is it now?"

"Do you know where I can find a..." He looked down at the box, "Haley James."

She growled aggrivated as she looked up to the sky, "Do I ever get a break!?" She set her brief case down once more, "Where do I sign?"

He smirked once more, "So she has a name?"

"Cute...Again where do I sign?"

He took out a pen and pointed to the white box on his clipboard, "Right here."

Haley did as instructed and took the box from his hands, "Thanks..."

"No problem" he responded watching her struggle with her brief case and box, "you know I could help you..."

"No thanks. I think I can manage just fine by myself." She turned once more and headed back for the doors.

"The names Nathan by the way!" He called out.

Not turned around she answered, "Nice to know..." and walked out the turned doors. Leaving him standing there with only his "smirk" to keep him company.

"Don't worry. She's like that with everyone." A voice came from behind, catching him off guard. The old man whom he had seen sitting at the front desk joined in watching Haley hale a cab.

"Wonder why?" He said not meaning it to be aloud.

The old man laughed, "What? Don't you like the cold New York attitude?"

Nathan smiled, "Actually " He watched her get into the taxi, "I was thinking the complete opposite.

_-------------------------------_

Haley closed the door to her sleek apartment, throwing her keys and brief case on the table beside it. She walked into her, larger than needed, kitchen and threw the box down on the counter. Without a hint of excitement she quickly opened the box to reveal its contents. She let out a small sigh as she picked out the object.

A picture of her family at the annual "James Christmas Party" she had failed to attend last month. Along side it was a card that simply read, "Happy 25th Birthday Haley-Bob..."

She tossed the contents back into the box and sighed, "Ya, Happy Birthday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it, especially with a new story. Now I only have a few chapters written so I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet. **

**SO on that note if you have any ideas, feel FREE to suggest :) If they fit into the kind of story I want to right I'll use them :)**

**The only couple I'm sure of right now is Naley...as for Brucas/Leyton/Jeyton/Bris etc...I haven't devided. **

**Now Its PRIMARLY Naley...but I will be focusing ALOT on other characters as I bring them into the story. There will be alot of Paley in the upcoming chapters so stay tuned :D**

**So THANKS AGAIN and enjoy! And Feedback is ALWAYS welcomed haha**

**- Bethie**

The alarm went off at its usual 5:30 and Haley tiredly pulled her down comforter off of her body to turn it off. She rubbed her eyes in a quick attempt to wake herself up, but it was useless. The only that would break her zombie like state was a nice hot shower.

30 minutes later she emerged from her bedroom freshly showered and ready for the day. Her long curly hair was pulled back in a loose pony-tail and she was dressed in a simple light blue top and black dress pants. Her high heels clicked through her empty apartment towards her front door. Grabbing her belongings she made her way down to the awakening streets of New York City.

She pulled her grey waist-length jacket tighter as the cold January air blew by her. She actually enjoyed her morning walk to work. The streets were calmer and it was a beautiful sight to see...to truely enjoy the city. Never would she image walking home after work...between rush-hour and the cluttered streets...she would much prefer the cab ride. But in the morning...she cherished the time to be alone with her thoughts.

The door chimmed as Haley made her routine stop at the nearest Starbucks. She ordered her...again typical French Vanilla Cappicino and headed back out the door as quickly as she had walked in. Not making conversation with anyone, just a polite smile to those who served her.

She was greeted with a cold gust of wind as she walked out but was unfamiliarly stopped, "Haley?"

Turning she immediatly stopped. Him.

"Can I help you?"

Again. That smirk.

"No" He smiled, "Can't a guy make friendly conversation?" He walked closer.

"And can't a woman deny a stranger of his blaten advances?" She retorted.

He grabbed his chest in an attempt to look hurt, "Ouch. Obviously someone hasn't had there Wheatie's this morning."

"Look, I'm going to be late...I don't have time for this." She turned but was surprised to find his hand on her arm.

"You know you don't always have to push people away."

Looking at him now. He looked different. He was no longer in the ratty jeans and Duke t-shirt with his dirty CarHart Jacket. He was dressed...nicely, to be honest. A simple black leather jacket, blue shirt and tie and a pair of kachi pants.

Shaking her head to ignore her observations she annoyingly smiled, "Little dressed up for errands don't you think?" She slighly smiled.

Nathan stopped smiling and just nodded, "I can take a hint." He turned to walk away but thought again turning towards her, "You know...it would work in your best interest to give people the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes they'll surprise you..." And with that he was gone.

Haley huffed. Who was this guy? Telling her what to do or how to feel. She shook it off and continued to her office, the whole time boiling with anger over this mysterious man who got underneath her skin.

The elevator dinged signaling Haley to get off. She was in no mood at the moment to talk to anyone. She heatedly walked towards her office as GiGi rose from her desk trying to keep up, "Ms. James! Mr. Keller called an-"

"Not now GiGi!" Haley yelled and slammed her office door, leaning up against it and sighing out in frustration.

"Haley...stop..." she began taking off her coat and hung it up, making her way to her desk, "He's just some delivery boy who has nothing better to do then..." She sat down, "Then to..." she growled and put her head down on her desk unable to think of anything else to say to herself.

His words ringing through her ear...

_...Give people the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes they'll surprise you_

That's when she noticed the stack of post-its on her desk and the name that caught her eye.

_...Give people the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes they'll surprise you_

That's when she picked up the phone and leaned back in her chair. It rang a few times before the voice she wanted to hear picked up.

"Hello?"

"Peyton Sawyer...Hi. This is Haley James calling from Davis Industries..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews! Really helps to inspire to write more :D Now I know you are wondering what the heck happened to Haley to make her act this way...all in due time. You will get a HINT in this chapter...but to give it all away now...well that would just be silly haha :D**

**And there were some questions about "What is Nathan's Job"...you'll find out next chapter...its suppose to be kind of "up in the air" right now. What can I say I'm all about mystery :D**

**AND lastly...I'm in the writing mood today so you might get a couple more chapters outta me :)**

**THANKS!!**

**- Bethie**

Peyton arrived at the office around 7:30 the next morning. Haley had stated she didn't have to be there until 8:00, but she figured she would try to make a better impression than before.

She wore a pair of black jeans and a plain green t-shirt in an attempt to look like she belonged in the office environment, but she refused to give up the leather jacket. The truth was...Peyton was never interested in working behind a desk. She was more of the "send me to the club to check out the opening acts" kinda girl. But she wasn't about to pass up this opportunity.

Haley hadn't specified on what exactly her job would entail...and frankly she didn't care to ask. All Peyton needed to hear was "You're hired" and that was enough for her.

She walked towards the small desk in the middle of the room where she recognized GiGi talking on the phone. GiGi placed her hand on the receiver and spoke in a soft whisper, "She's in her office. Go on in."

Peyton just nodded and began walking towards the office of her new boss. As she cracked open the door she heard Haley's voice rising and as she peaked her head in she saw the petite blonde pacing back and forth on the phone...

"No! I don't care what you promised her...So!...I already sent the papers to her lawyers to look over...Well that's not my problem now is it!..." She shook her head and placed a finger to her temple and lowered her voice, "Look...I understand your dilemma Chris but you're just going to have to work it out." She slammed the phone down and clenched her fists in anger.

"M-Ms. James?" Peyton quietly spoke catching Haley off guard.

"Peyton- Hi..." She looked down at her watch, "You're early."

"I-I know I just thoug-"

"Nevermind, come on in."

Haley sat behind her desk and pulled her chair closer as Peyton took her seat...to say the least she was intimidated...which didn't happen often.

Haley breathed in in an attempt to calm herself down more and within seconds she had on her infamous smile, "So...lets get started."

Peyton nervously smiled.

-------------------------------------

15 minutes later Haley was walking Peyton down a small hallway towards her new office. It was only a few doors down from Haley's...but a lot less impressive. There was a small window that had a _fantastic_ view of another building a small desk and a lonely filing cabinet.

"So.." Haley started, "This is it. Now I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind when I called but don't worry play your cards right and we'll get you out in the field...I mean you can't be doing any worse than Chris is right now" She mumbled off.

Peyton smiled.

"Hours are 8-5, Monday thru Friday...but lets face it...no one stays until five, well except me..." she laughed. Peyton smiled, at least she COULD have a sense of humor. "As long as you have your nightly report on my desk...you're free to leave. There's full benefits and personal time yadda-yadda-yadda..."

Peyton nodded, "Ok so basically, I just look over any potential artists the company might be looking at?"

"Yes. I've talked to Chris...err Mr. Keller and he SHOULD" she emphasized, "SHOULD...bring you any information that he has collected BUT he tends to be a tad flaky on the paper-work side of things. But once you get his files, look through them and give me your reports."

"O-k...quick question though" Peyton laughed, "I thought Chris was a partner in the company?"

"He is."

"But you get the final say?"

Haley crossed her arms and smiled, "Well...long story short...Chris' biggest talent...is finding talent but also Chris' biggest downfall is finding talent..."

Peyton looked confused.

"Basically he lets his pants do the talking 50 of the time...hence why we need someone else to filter through his bull...so my desk stops getting cluttered with wanna-be Pamala Anderson's."

"Ah, Gotcha..."

"And I don't exactly get the "final say"...I take my recommendations to Mr. Davis...and only when HE signs off on them do things start rolling."

Peyton took a deep breath.

Haley patted her shoulder, "You'll do fine. If you have any questions...you know where my office is." Haley shook her head firmly and walked out of the office but quickly returned, "Oh I forgot...Chris dropped off some files last night before he left...I have to get to a meeting but they're in my mail box. Ask GiGi and she'll show you where they are." And then she was gone.

-----------------------------------

Peyton thanked GiGi for showing her around a little and walked into a small room that held boxes for all the employee's on the 42nd floor. She ran her fingers along the names searching for Haley's. After a few moments she found what she was looking for, she pulled out the contents of the box and found the manila folders she needed. As she reached to put the remaining items back a white envelope fell to the ground. She picked it up not intentionally reading who it was from..._W. Jagielski..._

"Jagielski...Jagielski..." Peyton repeated to herself, "Where do I know that name from?"

"Finding everything ok?"

A voice caught Peyton off guard and she jumped as if she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She turned to see Haley standing in front of her. Haley looked down at her hands and noticed what she was holding...

"What is that.." Her voice changing from polite to angered in a matter of seconds.

"Its...I mean...I don-" Peyton stumbled.

Haley snatched the letter out of Peyton's hand, "I told you to get the files you needed not to snoop around!"

"I wasn't I swear...it just fell...I would neve-"

"Just get to work." Haley barked and stormed off.

Peyton could feel that her face was about 10 shades of red. What just happened!?

A few moments later Peyton excited the mail cubby and proceeded towards her office walking past Haley's. Peyton was never one that could just let someone be mad at her without knowing the full details of the situation. Against her better judgement she softly knocked on Haley's door and opened it before being granted permission...

"Ms. James...I'm sorr-" Peyton didn't expect to see the sight that was infront of her.

Haley James, CEO...sobbing at her desk. She noticed the ripped envelope laying on her desk and a card placed in her hands as she looked down at it.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked genuinly concerned.

Not hearing her when she first walked in Haley jumped up whipping the tears from her eyes, "Yes. I'm fine...What do you want?"

Peyton moved closer, "Well you don't look fin-"

"I said I'm FINE." Haley snapped.

"Ok..." Peyton backed off, "I just wanted to say I was sorry...and honestly it just fell, I would never snoop into someones personal life like that..."

"I got it. Thank you." Haley said not displaying any sign of exceptance, "Now please...I have alot to do..."

Peyton just shook her head and walked out. Once out of sight Haley collapsed into her chair the tears beginning to fall once again.

Peyton walked dumbfounded towards her office, she couldn't figure this girl out. Maybe she was bipolar? Peyton joked to herself.

"Jagielski right?"

Peyton turned to see GiGi standing behind her, "Yea..."

GiGi sighed, "Don't worry about it...I had the same thing happen to me. Before she had her mail sent to the cubby with the other employee's...I would bring it to her. Last year around Christmas...she got the same kind of card or whatever...I made the mistake of saying something about "Jagielski being an odd name" as a joke..." She sighed, "Ya she didn't find it very funny. But I wasn't snooping or anything..." she defended, "It was on the top of the pile of mail..." She looked to the ground, "After that she asked that her mail just be put with everyone else's."

"Wow..." was all Peyton could say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I told ya I was in the writing mood so here's another chapter :) **

**The _italics_ are flashbacks :)**

**ENJOY:D**

**-Bethie**

_"Hi, the names Chris Keller." The scrawny man infront of her reached out his hand to her._

_Haley smiled brightly, "Haley, Haley James." she replied while shaking his hand. _

_"You have a nice sound...its unique, I like it." He stated honestly. _

_Haley felt her cheek's turn red and she looked to the floor, "Thanks." _

_"Hey babe..." A voice came from behind. _

_Haley turned and her eyes lit up, "Jake!"_

_His lips curved into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her off the ground, "You were amazing..." He softly kissed her. _

_:::Cough:::_

_They both turned to see Chris becoming very bored with the scene before him. _

_Haley laughed, "Sorry. Chris this is my boyfriend Jake Jagielski. Jake this is Chris Keller.." She turned to Jake her eyes wide, "With Davis Industries..." she squeeled. _

_"Oh wow," Jake smiled, "Pleasure to meet you." _

_"Ya likewise..." Chris returned, not realling meaning it, "Look Haley, I'd like you to lay down some tracks for me."_

_"Are you serious!?" Haley could barely breath. _

_Chris smiled, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves here, I need something to show my business partner..."_

_"Oh, OK...when should we do it?" _

_"Well I fly out to LA tomorrow...so tonights as good as any..." _

_Haley's smile left as she turned to Jake then back to Chris, "Sorry but we're driving down to Pennsylvania tonight..." _

_Chris looked like she had just spoken chinese, "Excuse me?" _

_"Christmas is next week Chris..." she laughed astonished._

_"Oh I get it..." he sighed disappointed, "It's my mistake really, I thought you might want to make a career out of that voice of yours, but hey...you want to go on holiday vacations with your boy-toy and sing in this nightclub the rest of your life...suit yourself." He began to walk away. _

_"Wait" Jake called, then turning his attention to Haley, "Look, you stay...I'll drive down tonight and you can meet me there tomorrow" _

_"But.."_

_"No buts Hales...your staying. Besides...you know how my father will make you sit there while we finish the game of chess thats been going on for what? Three years now?" He laughed. _

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Positive."_

_"I love you..." _

_"Love you more..." _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

Haley opened the door to her apartment and threw everything in her hands to the floor, not quite caring where they fell. She slowly made her way into her bedroom and climbed in her bed...not bothering to take off her shows or dress clothes. She pulled a pillow to her chest and immediatly closed her eyes. She was emotionally, physically and mentally exhausted. She just wanted this day to be over. Only moments later did she escape her thoughts and fell into a much needed sleep.

------------------------------------------------------

As it does, night left her and the morning soon came. Her alarm going off promptly at 5:30 she made her way to the shower trying to cleanse her thoughts away and start a new day.

She made her way down the quiet morning streets in her usual routine of listening to the sound of the subway underneath her and fighting against the cold winter air. The door rang as it always did as she walked in to order her usual morning treat. Starbucks was unusually busy for this time and she began to become ansty waiting in the long line. Then she heard it. That voice. She only caught the tail end of the conversation he was having with the employee...

"...you know I can't start my morning off with out my black coffee" he laughed.

"See you tomorrow Nathan" The middle aged woman smiled.

Haley watched as he turned and walked past her. There eyes met for a brief second but he simply nodded in her direction and continued on. Haley felt time stop as she watched him walk out. The next thing she knew she was running after him.

"Nathan!" The cold air hit like a ton of bricks as she ran out onto the sidewalk.

He quickly turned surprised, "Yea?"

Not knowing what she would say, she walked up to him. "I-I..." She stumbled.

Nathan's lips formed a smile.

Haley looked up at him, then back to the ground, "Look...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I had no right to talk to you the way I did...It's just...for some reason you absolutely drive me crazy, which is really weird because I don't even know you and I just--" She stopped and finally looked up at him, "I just needed to say I was sorry, Ok?"

Nathan's smile continued, but he never spoke.

Haley starred back at him, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

Nathan crossed his arms...still smiling.

"Look I know I was a bitch ok, I'm trying to apologize here?"

"Do you like Italian?" He asked like she had said nothing.

Haley shook her head confused, "What?"

"Italian. I hear theres a really great Italian resturaunt a few blocks from here."

"What are you talking about!?"

Nathan didn't answer and instead took out a pen from his jacket and grabbed her hand.

Haley looked at him astonished, "What are you doing?"

"Look...meet me there at noon."

"Nath-"

He smirked, "Look I don't have time for this I have to go.." He said moking her attitude from the previous day and then began laughing, "Look, you want to apologize be there...noon. It's at the corner of 25th..." He gave her one last smile before he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I'm truly overwhelmed with the response this story is getting! I thank you sooo much :) And I'm glad ya'll like it because I enjoy writing it...I'm don't really have an outline of situations or what not...so I'm just writing what comes to my mind as I go, so I hope its working :)**

**This chapter is all Naley :) And those who are wondering what Nathan's job is...you're about to find out :)**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Large portions in _italic_ are flashbacks...**

**Again I'm in the writing mood :) AND it helps that I'm basically snowed in for the weekend, so expext a bunch of updates :) And as always Feedback is appreciated :)**

**ENJOY!**

**- Bethie**

Haley paced back and forth in her office. Her gaze wondering from her hand to the window. She slightly chuckled, "This is ridiculous...I already apologized," She walked back behind her desk. "I don't have to meet him. Why would I? I already said what I had to say..." She reasoned. She smiled confidentily and continued her days work.

A few hous later Haley walked out of her office, coat in hand, over to GiGi's desk. "GiGi, could you make sure Peyton gets these..." Haley handed over a stack of papers.

"Sure" GiGi answered, taking the documents from her boss. "Oh and Chris wanted to confirm your lunch meeting. He said he'd meet you at Georgio's in an hour."

"Oh...right Chris.." Haley looked off for a moment then back at GiGi, "Could you call him back and reschedule...I have something I have to do."

GiGi shook her head in agreement.

"Thanks." Haley pulled her coat on and walked to the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Look who decided to show..." Haley turned to see Nathan walking towards her.

"What can I say? I was hungry." She stated matter of factly.

"If that's your story Haley James..." He stated placing his hand on the small of her back, "Shall we?"

"Yes...but just for future reference...you don't ALWAYS have to refer to me...last name attached."

Nathan smiled, "Noted."

The restuaraunt was quant. Not too fancy and Haley was relieved, she was afraid it would be too romantic of a setting...causing nothing but awkwardness. Because Haley convinced herself, this was NOT a date. This was just an acceptence of a kind gesture.

They were seated at a near by booth and placed their drink orders. Afterward was followed by silence. Haley looked down to find her silverwear suddenly _very _interesting and Nathan had his hands together on top of the table...

"So..."

"So..." Haley replied playing with her fork.

"I'm glad you decided to come."

Haley didn't look up at him, "Like I said...I was hungry, and I too...heard this place was good." She lied.

"You mean you weren't even the least intrigued by my charming good looks?" He smirked.

Haley playfully rolled her eyes, "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't ya?"

He shrugged his shoulders and threw his hands in the air, "Hey, I know what I know" He joked, "So...tell me about...you."

"Ohhhh no! You're idea...you start." Haley shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright, what would you like to know...I'm an open book."

"How about your last name?" She laughed.

"Well that's easy...the names Scott. _Nathan Scott_." He charmed in his bes "Bond" voice.

Haley laughed, the first comfortable laugh since she'd gotten there, "So Nathan Scott...what brough you to New York?"

"Well, would you like the long drawn out version...or the cliff notes?"

"How about somewhere in the middle."

"Alright...well it started about 26 years ago...my mother and father had opened a bottle of wine..."

"Nathan!" She smacked him lightly on the arm.

He smirked, "Oh too far back?"

Haley giggled, "Just a tad..."

"Oh right," He put his finger to his mouth like he was thinking, "Ok...so I moved here about 6 months ago with my brother Luke."

"Oh god, theres two of you?"

"Hey! I take offense...I Ms. James...am a one of a kind" Again with that smirk, "Nah but my brother Luke's cool...he's a year older than me...but we've always been tight you know?"

Haley sighed for a brief second, making sure Nathan wouldn't notice, thinking of her siblings, "Yah...I know..."

"Well...the whole New York thing was a sper of the moment kind of move for me. See I used to play basketball, got me a full ride to Duke on a scholarship..."

"That's awesome."

"Yah," He sighed, "It was for while, I planned on going Pro after I graduated, BUT...Junior year I blew out my knee...wasn't able to play again."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry."

"Ya so was I for awhile, until Lucas helped me realize just because I couldn't play on the court again...didn't mean I had to walk away from it completely. So I changed my major to education."

"You're a teacher?"

"5 days a week. I teach phsyical education at a St. Mary's High School not too far from here and coach the basketball team."

Haley looked at him confused, "But when you were at my office-"

"Ya...well teachers don't make the best of salary's...and with my brother being an aspiring writer...we needed some extra cash. So I work as a messenger 3 days a week "

_Wow. _Haley thought to herself, she was really read this guy wrong. Which was odd...since that was part of what made her so successful...her ability to read people.

Nathan continued on, "So roughly six months ago...my brother finished his novel and decided he wanted to move to the big city to see if you could get it published and what not. And after my basketball career ended...the only thing in Tree Hill that was left was my parents...and my Dad's" Nathan looked down, "Difficult to say the least...he always saw me as his way to fulfill his basketball dreams. He was never good enough to go pro...so he used me as a pawn to get there."

"Nathan I'm sorry..."

He waved his hand, "Hey, don't worry about it." He smiled, "Really. So enough of my mellow-drama...tell me about you?"

Haley began to figit in her seat once more, "I don't know..."

"You're not getting off that easy...c'mon spill. Where you from?"

"Ahh-...Jersey. Trenton, New Jersey." She stated not really looking at him.

"Brothers or sisters?"

Haley twirled her hair nervously, "Ya-um...2 brothers. 4 sisters. I'm the ah...youngest of seven."

"Seven!?"

"Yah, ummm...my parents always wanted a big family."

"Guess so."

"So are you close with your family?"

Haley twirled her hair faster, "I ah-...actually I haven't been home in years."

"Really why not?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Can we...um can we not get into that."

"O-K..." Nathan answered confused but decided to change the subject, "So how'd you become big bad CEO Hales." He smiled.

_Hales._

Haley froze.He just called her Hales...

_"Hales, I PROMISE. I'll call as soon as I get there." Jake pulled her into a hug. _

_Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jake looked down and kissed her forehead before getting into his car. _

_"Call me after your session with Chris, I want to know all about it." _

_"You know I will. I love you." _

_"I love you too," He started his car and looked up at her, "Bye Hales." _

_"Bye Jake." _

"Haley?...Haley!...HALEY!" Nathan tried to get back her attention but couldn't help but notice all the color had left her face.

"Wh-What?" She softly answered still not completely out of her daze.

"Are you ok?"

"Um, Ya...I'm..Fi-fine." Haley shifted in her seat and looked down at her watch, "You know...I didn't realize it was so late. I have to go." Haley threw a few dollars down on the table and rose from the booth.

"Hale-"

"Goodbye Nathan." Haley softly replied and ran out of the resturaunt.

Nathan grabbed his coat and ran after her, "Haley wait!"

She didn't turn around.

"Haley would you just stop!" He finally reached her and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him, "Talk to me!"

When he looked in her face he noticed the tears streaming down, "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and stroked the back of her hair.

Her voice was muffled and shaking, "I-I'm sorry..."

"Shh, you don't have to explain."

Nathan just held her for a few moments until she pulled away whiping the tears from here eyes. She looked down at his shirt where her tears had left a mark she began brushing at it, "I'm sorry...you must think I'm a fool."

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Not at all."

"Look I really am sorry, but I do have to get back to work."

"Absolutely not." He simply stated.

"What?"

"You're obviously in no condition to do anything. Go home. Get some sleep."

"But-"

"But nothing. You're going. You're office won't fall to the ground because you're not there for one afternoon. C'mon I'll take ya..." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hailed a cab.

A short cab ride and a few stairs later and Haley unlocked her apartment door. Nathan proceeded to follow her in as she placed her keys on the near by table, "You really didn't have to walk me in."

"And what? You watch me leave and head back to the office. I don't think so." He joked looking around, "Whew...nice place...alot better then the one bedroom I'm sharing with my neat freak of a brother..."

Haley laughed for the first time since her little emotional break down. She took a deep breath, "Look-"

"Nope." He walked over turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders...guiding her towards a door, "You're not doing anything but going to bed."

Haley giggled, "That's nice Nathan, but ahhh...your leading me into my pantry."

Nathan quickly shifted direction, "Right. I knew that...I was just testing you." He teased.

With Nathan's hands still on her shoulders, Haley tried her best to direct him, "OK...straight...sharp right...now left...now...stop...Nathan stop we're gonna hit the door!" She giggled.

Nathan let one hand drop to open the bedroom door and he continued to lead her to the bed. He pulled down the covers and helped her in, then brought the covers back over her.

Haley couldn't stop laughing, "Nathan, I'm not a baby!"

"Hey, take the prince charming routine while you can get it little lady.." Then he noticed her dark chocolate eyes staring back at him with a look he hadn't seen in her before. His hand was on the pillow next to her and his body hovered over her.

There was a moment of just their eyes dancing off each other. A moment that most people wait for their entire lives...that perfect moment when you know a kiss is inevidable.

Nathan was about to lean down when his conscience got the better of him. He definitly wanted to kiss her, but not this way. She was vulnerable and the first time he kissed her, he wanted her to truly want him to.

Instead he placed his hand on her forehead, "Get some sleep." He stood straight and walked towards the door.

"Nathan..."

He slowly turned around with his hands in his pockets, "Yah?"

She smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back at her, "Anytime. Bye Haley." and he walked out.

As soon as he was out of sight she closed her eyes and opulled the covers over her head, "What the hell was that!?"

Her mind was racing but her body told her that Nathan was right. She needed this...just a day to sleep and clear her head.

That afternoon was the first she could remember that thoughts from the pasts didn't haunt her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Like I said, MORE CHAPTERS :) There might be a few more tonight :)**

**Coming Soon- Introduction of Lucas to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**- Bethie**

Haley walked off the elevator the next morning completely refreshed. She actually wore a smile on her face. GiGi stood from her desk when she saw Haley walking towards her but was caught off guard by her light hearted attitude.

"Good Morning GiGi." Haley smiled warmly.

"Ah Go-Good Morning Ms. James" She answered surprised, "I see you're feeling better. We were all pretty worried when you didn't come back yesterday."

"I feel great actually GiGi, thanks." She responded still smiling.

GiGi couldn't help but notice that it looked like Haley had slept with a hanger in her mouth.

Haley walked to her office with GiGi close behind and turned on the light, "Any messages?"

"Ah- Mr. Davis called his flight lands around 4 this afternoon but he said he wouldn't be in the office for a day or two. Also Chris called and said he'd be in around 11:00 to talk to you."

"Anything else" she smiled.

"Umm...No?" GiGi answered not really sure if that was the wrong answer.

"Ok, great...thanks GiGi."

"You-Your welcome..." GiGi walked out of the office with a very confused look. She wasn't sure what brought this change to her bosses attitude, but whatever it was she hoped it would stick around for a while.

--------------------------------------------

Peyton sat in her newly decorated office, with posters on the wall and CD's lying everywhere. She was sifting through a stack trying to figure out what she was going to listen to. Her decision making was put on hold when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in.." she stated without looking up.

"Peyton?"

Peyton's green eyes flew up as she saw Haley standing in her doorway.

"Ms. James...I..-"

Haley sat in the chair infront of Peyton's desk, "Look, Peyton...I came here to apologize." Haley sighed and looked down at her hands, "Something I've been doing a lot of lately..."

"Really you don't have to, I under-"

"No. I do. My behavior yesterday was inexcusable and I wanted you to know that I believe what you said. I know you weren't snooping...It's just...there's things in my life I want to keep private."

"Trust me. I understand, but I really am sorry about the whole thing Ms. James."

"Call me Haley, Peyton." Haley smiled once more before she stood and walked out the door.

Peyton felt as though a ton of bricks had just been lifted off her shoulders. She let out a sigh of relief and continued with her cd choosing but was again interrupted by Haley's head popping back in her office.

"Peyton, if you're not doing anything for lunch...I'd like to take you."

"Sure." Peyton smiled, "Thanks Ms. Jam-..Haley."

Haley nodded and once again was gone. Peyton chuckled, "I guess I was right...must be bipolar."

---------------------------

Around noon Haley stopped by Peyton's office, then the two headed to a near by deli that Haley frequented quite often. The first few minutes were spent in meaningless babble, mostly about each others different taste in music...Peyton liked the Foo-Fighters...Haley liked Matt Nathenson...and so on and so forth.

Once their food had arrived Haley looked down without meeting Peyton's glance, "You know your the first person I've asked out to lunch from the office." Haley stated, "Well except for Chris...but those are usually regarding business."

Peyton looked down at her food not wanting to look at Haley, she was nervous she might over step a boundary, "Any reason why?"

"Like I said before...I'm just a _very_ private person...and I've been in a slump for...I don't know the past 2 years..."

"If you want to talk-"

Haley didn't let her finish, "Anyway..." Haley smiled and finally looked up, "What made you want to get into the music industry?"

Peyton picked at her chicken salad while she spoke, "My biological mom...Ellie. She was great...she used to book bands for a local night club back home."

"Wow she sounds pretty talented." Haley said meaning every word.

"Ya she was..." Haley noticed Peyton's eyes close, "I umm...lost her last year to cancer."

"Oh, Peyton I'm so sorry."

Peyton breathed deep, "It's ok...if theres one thing I know...people never stick around."

Haley could tell Peyton was holding in a lot of anger and hurt...something Haley could relate to and in a strange way...Haley felt comforted in that fact. If there was ever a time Haley wanted to let the ghosts out of her closer...she had a good feeling Peyton would understand.

What was going on with her this week? Haley wondered to herself. First Nathan. Now Peyton? Maybe just maybe...Haley would be able to come out of this slump that has been her life.

Haley coughed to ease the conversational transition, "Well...I can tell you that her talent definitely rubbed off on you. You're doing a great job. Me and Chris spoke this morning and he even said he was very impressed with you. And _trust me_ he doesn't say that about anybody." Haley joked.

Peyton laughed, "Thanks. I like the job I do...It's not exactly what I was expecting...but its good."

Knowing what Peyton was referring to Haley continued, "You keep doing what your doing and you won't be behind that desk long Peyton, I promise. Learn a little about the company...and NOT the stuff you can read on the web" She teased remembering Peyton's interview, "and you'll be hitting open-mic nights and clubs in no time."

"Thanks Haley."

"No problem."

The rest of lunch was spent in a pleasant conversations about the wild stories of Davis Industries. From Chris' sexual escapades in the copy room...to Mr. Davis' daughters DUI. Peyton took comfort in the fact that Haley was opening up to her, she had just moved to the city so it was nice to have someone lend an ear to her.

They went back to the office fully confident that this could be the beginning of a very much needed friendship. They walked off the elevator laughing about a joke, when GiGi quickly greeted them, excitement filling her voice.

"Ms. James!" She squealed.

Haley turned towards her assistant, "What is it GiGi?" she answered still laughing.

"These came for you while you were out."

Haley looked at the bouquet of wild purple flowers placed on GiGi's desk.

A smile crept onto Haley's face as she guess who they were from. She grabbed the flowers and went into her office. Once in she opened the card and her smile only grew...

**Hope you're feeling better. I had a great time. I'll be seein' you."**

**- Nathan**

Haley shook her head and collapsed into her chair, grabbing the purple flowers and bringing them to her nose.

Outside, Peyton and GiGi stood at GiGi's desk with goofy grins plasters on their faces. Peyton leaned over and whispered into GiGi's ear, "Look's like Jagielski's back."

GiGi responded back in a low whisper, "Whoever he is, lets hope he stays on board for awhile."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed and Peyton began walking away, "I gotta get back to work...keep me updated if you hear anything about our little Mystery Man."

"Will do."

---------------------------------

Haley walked out of her office at 5 as she usually did, flowers and brief case in hand. One thing she didn't expect to see is Peyton standing at the elevator.

"Now this is gonna take some getting used to..." Haley joked while walking up behind her, "Usually I'm the ONLY one that actually stays till five.."

The elevator let them off on the 1st floor, they were in the middle of small talk about a presentation Peyton had to do tomorrow when a familiar voice made them both turn...

"Anyone ever tell you, you're kinda pretty Haley James?"

Haley looked up and saw Nathan leaning against a wall by the doors. She immediatly smiled and walked towards him, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok" He grinned down at her noticing the flowers, "So you got them?"

Haley smiled, "Yes. Thank you. I would have called you when I got them...but you never gave me your number."

Peyton smiled behind Haley, finally she was met with the infamous "Jagielski."

Nathan looked behind Haley, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh I'm sorry!...This is Peyton Sawyer...newest edition to Davis. Peyton this is...Nathan Scott."

_Scott? _Peyton thought. Well there went her theory. She leant out her hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." Nathan shook her hand and turned his attention back to Haley, "So...I also was wondering what you had planned for tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Ya...I know its Friday and everything...BUT" Nathan put his hands in his pockets, "My teams playing and I wanted to know if you wanted to come."

"You're _team?_" Peyton questioned from behind.

"Ya I coach a highschool team not too far from here..." He looked down at Haley, "So what do you say? I'll have Lucas save you a seat. You can bring Peyton if you want."

Haley looked back at Peyton who shrugged her shoulders then back at Nathan, "Ahhh---Ok. What time?"

"7 o'clock...St. Mary's." He reached out and gently touched Haley's hand, "See you tomorrow."

After he was out of sight Peyton turned to Haley, "Nice work."

Haley laughed, "We're just friends"

"Righttttt" Peyton responded.

"Oh c'mon" Haley playfully smacked Peyton's arm.

Peyton began laughing, "All I'm saying is he's a nice piece of-"

"Peyton!" Haley turned shocked with the biggest grin.

"What!? I was gonna say "piece of EYE CANDY" Oooo, Haley James what a dirty mind you have." she teased.

Haley shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Peyton was still laughing as Haley got into a cab. She had the feeling there would be a new Ms. James around the office.


	7. Chapter 7

**BAck with another chapter :) I'm trying to make them long for ya too...so hopefully I'm doing that as well :)**

**More updates later :) And feedback is always welcomed, it helps motivate ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**- Bethie**

It was around 2 o'clock the next afternoon and Haley was seated at her desk. She had her reading glasses on and was looking over last years financial statement that had been sent up from accounting.

"Hey Haley..."

She looked up and saw Peyton walking in her office looking at a piece of paper. Writing something down on a notepad Haley answered, "What's up?"

"This report Chris gave me...it's on this girl...Mia." She handed the paper over to Haley.

Haley took a few seconds to look it over and mumbled to herself, "19...Queens...blah-blah-blah.." She looked up, "Sounds good so far."

Peyton put her hands on her hips and smiled, "Exactly."

Haley leaned back in her chair and laughed, "You want this one don't you?"

"That obvious?" Peyton joked.

Haley sat starring at Peyton and put her pen up to her mouth, "Let me talk to Chris and I'll get back to you."

Peyton smiled big, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Peyton repeated as she walked backward out of Haley's office. "Oh! What time should I meet you tonight?"

"Oh ya..." Haley responded, "Ah-Well we could meet there about quarter till?"

"Sounds good, St. Mary's right?"

"Yup."

"All right I'll see you later."

"K.." Haley smiled and shook her head, looking back down at the documents in front of her.

--------------------------------

Haley stood infront of her walk in closet, hair wet and in a towel. She had her arms crossed and was lightly tapping her foot. She'd been standing there this way for roughly... 5 minutes. She couldn't decide what to wear. Did she go casual or classy? But did she want to go more dressy but not look like she was trying to hard, "Oh screw it..." she finally said.

30 minutes later she walked out into her kitchen fully dressed. She'd gone with a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue Yankee's T-shirt. She figured it was a high school basketball game...casual was the way to go. She put on her sneakers and pulled her curly hair back into a ponytail, grabbed her coat and purse and was out the door.

She arrived at St. Mary's a few minutes late because of Friday night traffic, but paid the driver and looked around Peyton. No sign of her. She looked down at her watch then back into the crowd of people making their way into the building.

"Haley?" A questioning voice asked.

Haley turned around to see the leggy blonde walking towards her, "Peyton" Haley sighed relieved, "I was about to get worried."

Peyton shrugged, "Traffic..." Peyton looked down at her new friend and was pleasently surprised with her appearance. She looked...normal. Peyton stated to herself.

Haley noticed Peyton's stare and immediately became self conscience, "What? Do you think I'm underdressed?"

Peyton laughed, "No, no. You look great."

Haley took a deep breath and nervously smiled. She looked at the building then back at Peyton and then back to the building once more.

Peyton shook her head and wrapped her arm around Haley's shoulder, "C'mon boss lady..."

The girls walked into the crowded gymnasium. They saw a few players on the court warming up. Both their eyes searched for Nathan's tall frame. Peyton had the advantage of being able to see over most of the heads but Haley was left standing on her tippy-toes. Peyton noticed him by a pair of benches on the other side of the gym. She poked Haley and pointed, "Over there."

Haley moved her eyes into the direction of Peyton's hand and finally saw him. Nathan was pacing the sidelines, watching his players at the foul line. He watched as one missed a free throw and he hung his head. He signaled for the young man to do two more.

Haley smiled, she couldn't help but notice how cute he was all serious. It didn't hurt that he also was wearing a white dress shirt and tie and a pair of black slacks. The boy definitely cleaned up quite well.

His head turned and he saw her in the door way. He immediately smiled and waved them over.

"I'm glad you guys made it." He said as the girls finally made it over there.

Haley bounced her shoulders, "I told you I would" she smiled.

"Hey little brother...enough chitchat..."

An unfamiliar voice called from the bleachers. Both girls looked up and saw a handsome blonde sitting with his arms rested on his knees and what...Haley could only describe as the "Scott Smirk."

Nathan rolled his eyes and the eldest brother made his way down to the small group. He reached out his hand to Haley, "Lucas...Nate's older...more mature brother.." He teased.

Nathan threw his head back, "Righhhht!"

There conversation was cut short when the Referee stepped foreword, "Coach Scott?"

Nathan nodded in understanding then turned back, "I'll see you after the game. You guys are right up there..." He pointed to the seats where Lucas had previously been. He smiled one last time before walking over to his players.

The girls followed Lucas up the bleachers and Haley sat between Lucas and Peyton. There was an awkward silence between the three, no one knowing quite what to say.

Haley began playing with her hands, "So...Nathan tells me you're a writer?"

Lucas looked down embarrassed, "Ya...at least I'm trying to be."

"That's awesome." Peyton chimed in.

Lucas leaned foreword so he could see her and smiled, "Thanks."

"Well I know someone at HarperCollins Publishing. I can give them a call for you...if you want."

Lucas quickly turned, his face looking like that of a child's at Christmas, "Are you serious!?"

Haley chuckled, "Yea it's not a problem. I'll call them first thing Monday morning."

Lucas grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug, "If Nathan ever breaks up with you, I'm going to kill him."

Haley laughed, "That's nice, but we're just friends."

He pulled away from her and then he was the one to laugh, "Whatever you're telling yourself."

"See!" Peyton added.

Haley rolled her eyes and looked down to where Nathan was standing. At the same moment Nathan turned to look up at her and nodded.

Peyton reached over Haley and poked Lucas' leg, "Did you see that...he sooo gave her the nod."

Lucas just winked.

"Oh shut up! What are we in Jr. High..." she laughed.

Their attention was then turned to the game at the sound of the whistle.

The St. Mary Warriors won 56-48. Haley didn't know much about basketball but Lucas helped clue her in when she had a question. All in all, it was a fun time. The crowd was clearing out as the three of them stood by the locker room entrance.

A few moments later that doors opened and Lucas began patting them on the back telling them "Good game." Nathan was the last to exit, "Hey Nate man...good game." The brothers clapped hands and pulled each other into a "man hug."

"Thanks Luke."

They then turned their attention to the girls who were standing off to the side. Nathan smiled as usual when he saw Haley, "So do you guys have to take off? Or can you go get a drink?"

Haley and Peyton looked at each other both shrugging their shoulders, "Umm..ya sure."

They all decided on a small bar a few blocks down. It was busy...but wasn't the classiest of places. It was crowded and impossible to find a seat, so they made there way to the back where the pool tables and small dance floor were.

"All right...I guess I'll brave the bar.." Lucas stated, "What's your pleasure?" He asked looking at the girls.

"Vodka on the rocks!" Peyton shouted over the music.

Lucas looked at her surprised then smiled, "You don't mess around do you?" Causing Peyton to laugh.

"And you?" He asked turning to Haley.

"Do you think they have wine?"

Lucas looked around and chuckled, "I don't think so..."

"Ah- Just a beer then."

"Me too." Nathan added.

Lucas nodded and began walking away.

"I'll go with you..." Peyton added, "You'll have your hands full."

Lucas smiled, "Ok."

They walked off leaving Nathan and Haley alone. They took a moment and looked at each other before smiling nervously and looking away. Haley tapped her fingers to the music, on the wall behind her before turning back to Nathan, "You did great tonight!" She shouted.

"Thanks" He returned in the same loud voice.

Then silence once more.

Nathan looked around the bar then back down at Haley, "I'm glad you came!"

"Me too!"

Just then Bob Sieger's "Old Time of Rock and Roll" began to play.

"Oh!" Haley squealed, "I love this song!" Her foot immediately started tapping causing Nathan to laugh. He liked her like this...laid back. And it didn't help that she was a Yankee's fan either he joked to himself.

"Do you want to dance?" She questioned.

"What?" He yelled pointing to his ear, "I can't hear you"

Her voice rose over the music, "I said, Do you want to dance!?"

Nathan vigorously shook his head, "Nonono...I'm a HORRIBLE dancer."

"Oh come on you can't be _that _bad!"

"Oh yes he is!" Lucas added with Peyton not far behind holding their drinks.

"Thanks man" Nathan playfully rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Haley...lets show these losers how its done." Peyton grabbed Haley's hand and they headed to the small dancing area. Leaving the boys to just smile and watch.

Lucas took a swig from his beer and leaned into his brother, "You were right..."

"What!?" Nathan shouted not being able to hear him.

"You were right! She's great!"

Nathan smiled, "I know!"

A few hours later the place had significantly cleared out and the four of them sat at the bar...a little more than tipsy.

Peyton unsteadily stood from her seat, "No!..you lick the salt, bite the lime...THEN take the shot..."

"Well, I don't care I want to bite the lime, THEN lick the salt!" Haley argued.

"Ok, Ok..." Nathan added passing out the shot glasses, "On the count of 3...1-2...3!" They all downed the tan liquid and cringed.

"All right guys..." the bartender came over, "I've gotta close."

Haley leaned over the bar and stuck out her index finger, "1 more..."

The bartender shook his head, "Nope. Sorry...no drinks after 2:30.."

Haley continued her slurred speech, "I didn't hear "last call"" she turned to her friends, "Did you hear last call, I didn't hear last call."

Nathan also, very drunk stood and grabbed her waist, "C'mon Hales..."

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck, "You called me Hales..."

Nathan laughed, "That I did."

She began tapping his face with her fingers, "Jake used to call me Hales." Then she hiccuped.

The mention of "Jake" made Peyton's ears perk up. She was standing behind the couple leaning against Lucas...as Lucas was leaning on her. Peyton parted with Lucas leaving him to sing "New York, New York" by himself.

"Di-Did you just say...um Jake" she stumbled over her words.

Haley saw Peyton and smiled, "Peyton!"

Peyton pulled Nathan's arm off of Haley and replaced it with her own, leaving Nathan to join in singing the chorus with his brother.

"Did you just mention your mystery man Jake Jag-" Peyton stopped. She was unable to pronounce his name at the moment, "Juicy? Jagoosy.."

Haley stammered, "Its Ja-Jagielski!"

"Right. So who is he? You're mystery lover" Peyton chuckled.

Haley shook her head, "Nope. No mystery...fiance..."

"Excuse me?"

Haley drunkenly padded Peyton's cheek, "Oh don't worry, he's not anymore..he" and before Haley could finish she tripped and fell to the ground. Peyton tried to catch her, but in her equally drunken state she was unable to. Both girls began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Are...are you Ok!?" Peyton managed to get out.

Haley could barely breath, let alone answer her through her laughing fit. All she could do was mouth "Owe."

"_I want to be apart of it! New York! New York!" _The brothers sang arms around each others shoulders as they walked up to the scene in front of them.

Haley was still laying on the floor laughing and Peyton was grabbing her hand trying to help her up. But Peyton lost her balance and fell to the ground as well.

Through her now even harder laughs, Peyton mumbled, "Owe...my...ass..."

This made Haley loose it even more. The two girls just laid on the sidewalk laughing.

Two strong arms suddenly came underneath Haley's arms and pulled her up. The same with Peyton.

Nathan looked concerned but still smiling through his drunkenness, "Are you ok?"

Haley smiled big, "Perfect." Here eyes soon after closed as she passed out into Nathan's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Again THANK YOU for all the reviews. Like I said before, it helps motivate updating so much :)**

**Now for all you patient readers...One of the mysteries of Haley's past comes to light in this chapter...but there are plenty more to come ;)**

**_Bold Italics are SONG LYRICS_**

_Regular Italics are Flashbacks_

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

**- Bethie**

Haley opened her eyes but immediately regretted it. She closed her eyes, wincing in pain as the pounding in her head seemed to grow stronger. She grabbed her head and rolled to the other side of the pillow but was met with another body. Her eyes flew open and noticed Nathan's sleeping form next to her. His bare chest in her direct line of vision. She quickly rolled back over on her back looking around. This wasn't her apartment.

She looked around and noticed a small dresser a nightstand and a pile of clothes on the floor. The walls were covered in basketball memorabilia. She was in Nathan's apartment. "Oh my God..." She softly whispered to herself.

She slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake Nathan. That's when she looked down...she wasn't in her clothes. Instead she was in an oversized Duke T-shirt that came down past her knees. "This isn't happening..." She closed her eyes and shook her head. She then looked around for any sign of her clothing. She spotted them laying on the dresser. She looked back at Nathan before tiptoeing over. Not seeing where she was going she tripped on what looked to be one of Nathan's belts and ran into the dresser. She turned to see Nathan stirring and then his eyes finally meeting hers.

He smiled, "Hey you..."

Haley was mortified, "Ah-Hey..."

He stretched out revealing every muscle in his abdomen and Haley felt her breaths become shorter.

"Ah Nathan?" She asked not looking at him.

"Yesss" He answered, his voice still groggy.

"Did we-..I mean..."

"Haley..." He put his arms behind his head, "No."

Haley's face rushed with the sign of relief, "Thank God..."

"Ouch!" He joked.

Haley shook her head, "Shut up..."

"Well as much fun as it WOULD have been...you passed out. Sooo I brought you back here to sleep it off."

"Then how did my clothes-"

"That was Peyton's department...Although trust me...I volunteered" He smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "So Peyton's here?..." She looked around, "Where?"

"Ah- I told you Haley its a one-bedroom..." He pointed to the door, "Pull out sofa."

"Gotcha.."

At that moment they heard Peyton's shriek from the next room. Both Haley and Nathan looked at each other before running to the door, when they opened it they had to contain their laughter.

Lucas was sitting on the bed, shirtless with a blanket covering _him._ Peyton was standing at the edge of the bed horrified, wrapped in just a sheet.

"How did this-When-What-...Oh my God!" Peyton's head fell in her hands as she collapsed back on the bed.

Lucas' hair was a tangled mess and his eyes were squinted trying to figure out what was going on. Last nights events to say the least were foggy. But in an attempt to calm Peyton's nerves he decided to make light of the situation, "Well, it looked like we had fun?" He joked.

Peyton turned in rage and threw a pillow at him before running into the bathroom with Haley going after her.

Nathan stood in the doorway shaking his head, "Nice work Bro..."

Lucas put his hands in the air, "What?"

In the bathroom Peyton sat on the edge of the tub, shaking her head. Haley knelt down beside her stroking her hair, "Are you ok?"

Peyton had small tears running down her face, "You must think I'm a horrible person..."

Haley laughed, "I do not! _Trust me_ if I wouldn't have passed out, we'd both be sitting in her crying." She joked.

Peyton laughed through her tears, "I mean the last thing I remember was..." That's when it came back. Helping Haley change...walking out into the living room, seeing Lucas making his "bed" on the floor so Peyton could have the hide-a-bed, "Oh my God...I jumped on him like a horny cat burglar..." She finally stated in her realization.

Haley couldn't help but chuckle, "C'mon it's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad!? How could it be any worse?"

Haley thought for a second, "Well I could have woken up next to Lucas and you could have woken up next to Nathan" She teased.

Peyton laughed once more, "Thanks Haley."

"Anytime. Now come on, lets get dressed...and go back to my house, big out on cookie dough and talk about how tequila shots are the devil."

Peyton smiled, "Sounds good."

The girls exited the bathroom, hand in hand and walked into the kitchen where the boys were standing at the counter drinking coffee. When Lucas saw Peyton he ran over to her, "Look...can we maybe get some breakfast? Talk about...what happened?"

"Ah-Actually I have to go to Haley's and help with...some stuff from work." She lied.

At that Nathan chimed in, "You're leaving?" He questioned disappointed.

Haley let go of Peyton's hand and walked over to Nathan, "Ya, but here-" She grabbed a pen that was sitting on the counter. She wrote down her number and looked up, "Call me later."

He smiled, "Deal."

She smiled back but quickly looked down, remembering her lack of clothing, "But I think I'm going to go get dressed..." She backed away and ran into the bedroom.

The other three stood in awkward silence until Lucas clapped his hands together, "So- Peyton can I have your nu-"

"I think I hear Haley calling me" and before Lucas could finish Peyton ran to the room that Haley had disappeared to a few moments ago. When she opened the door the boys could briefly hear Haley shriek, "Peyt-"

"Shhh!"

And then the door closed.

Lucas and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged. Lucas sat down at the kitchen table with his coffee, "Women."

------------------------------------------------

A few hours later the girls sat on Haley's couch in a pair of pajama pants and hoodies. They were sharing a carton of Cookie Dough Ice Cream and watching "Terms of Endearment."

Haley grabbed a scoop and pointed to the tv with a mouthful of ice cream, "This is the saddest part..."

Peyton too spoke with a mouthful, "I know. It's no wonder Shirley McClain won an Oscar..."

"True that." Haley said in her best "ghetto" voice.

Peyton just raised an eyebrow to her and started laughing.

"Hey these pants are pretty comfy...you may not get 'em back" Peyton added.

"Eh, keep 'em...you already got ice cream on them anyway" Haley laughed.

Peyton looked down and noticed the big scoop of white melting on her leg, "Oh crap..."

Haley just continued to laugh.

Peyton through her spoon in the half empty carton and stood up, "All right enough of this cry fest...what's Ice Lady have in her CD collection."

"Ice Lady?"

Peyton turned around and chuckled, "Ah...I heard it at work."

"What!" Haley through her spoon in the carton as well, "I am not _Ice Lady_!" She defended, "Who said that?"

"Whoa...calm yourself" Peyton lauged, "I heard it in the copyroom...and besides...you can't really say you were this beaming ray of sunlight."

"I'm their boss! I'm not supposed to be!"

"True...but that was until I came along." Peyton stated proudly.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Maybe you and Nathan SHOULD hook up...your ego's would match perfectly." She teased.

Peyton laughed before turning her attention to the cd tower. She ran her finger down a few names but found nothing she liked until she came along one that said CK & HJ - 12/06. Curious she pulled it out, "What's this one?"

Haley looked down and jumped up, "Oh no..." She ran over but Peyton quickly stood dangling it so Haley couldn't reach.

"Give it to me Peyton!"

"What is it!?"

Haley jumped, "I said give it to me!"

"Nope! Not until you tell me what it is!"

"It's a cd, DUH!"

"Funny..."

"It's a duet ok."

"Then why can't we listen to it?"

Haley stopped jumping, "Because...It a duet between me and Chris."

"Haley James! We are so listening to it!" Peyton ran over to the cd player and popped it in. Haley sat on the couch defeated.

Peyton looked over at Haley who shrugged her shoulders in order to tell Peyton it was ok. Peyton hit the play button and ran to the couch. She heard the guitar playing then Haley's voice...

**_Dancing where the stars go blue...Dancing where the evening fell...Dancing in my wooden shoes in a wedding gown..._**

"Haley you sound amazing..."

Haley just crossed her arms and listened for Chris' part...

_**Dancing out on 7th St...Dancing through the underground...Dancing little marionettes, are you happy now?...**_

"Why aren't you still doing this!?" Peyton questioned.

"I ah-...I just stopped, ok."

Peyton looked at Haley noticing her closing up as she did when anyone asked about her past.Peyton sighed, "Look Haley there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

"What?" Haley responded without looking up.

"Last night...when we were leaving the bar..."

"Yah?"

"Wait before I get into this, you have to PROMISE you won't flip out."

Haley looked at her confused, "What?"

"Say it. Say "Peyton I won't flip out.""

Haley sighed, "Peyton I won't flip out."

"Or Peyton gets a raise?" Peyton joked.

Haley just glared.

Peyton laughed, "Can't blame a girl for trying. Ok so anyway...Last night when we were leaving the bar...you mentioned...Jake."

Haley immediatly felt uncomfortable and began to fidget.

"Now Haley you said you wouldn't flip out!"

"I"m not _flipping_ I'm figiting...there's a difference."

"Look" Peyton began rambling, "I know you're a private person but I also know it's not good to keep all this anger and pain inside. So you just have to talk about it because last night you said he was your fiance and I'm going out of my mind wondering what that means!" Peyton finally stopped.

"I said that?" Haley asked softly, "I said he was my fiance?"

"Yah..."

Haley let out a breath.

"Haley. Honestly...you can talk to me."

"It's just..." Haley's eyes began to water, "It's hard. I haven't talked about him...in so long."

"It's ok...really."

Haley sighed, "Jake wasn't my fiance...not technically."

Peyton looked at her confused.

"See...we met Junior year of college. I was a music major...he was a music major...yadda-yadda-yadda..." Haley began playing with her hands as she always did when she was uncomfortable. "Well things were great. He started touring a little...just small clubs or coffee houses around the East Coast.."

"That's it!" Peyton shouted.

"Huh?"

"Ever since that day in the mail cubby, I knew that name sounded familiar. My mom hired him for "Red Door"...the club my mom worked for!"

Haley smiled, "Yah...he was really good."

"Must have been for Ellie to book him" Peyton laughed.

"You didn't catch the show?"

"Nah...I think I was locked in my room drawing morbit pictures" she joked.

"Nice..." Haley laughed, "But ya, Jake was really talented. The winter after we graduated I got a job playing at club over on 35th, "Smoothe"..." Haley stopped to see if Peyton had heard of it. From her blank expression she was guessing not, "Well that's where I met Chris. He had caught one of my shows and asked me if I wanted to record something for him, so he could show his boss...the now infamous Mr. Robert S. Davis."

Peyton sat quietly hanging on to every word.

"Well, it happened to be the week before Christmas and Jake and I were supposed to drive down to Pennsylvania to see his parents. See we had a tradition...we drive down and spend Christmas Eve with his family and then drive to Jersey to spend Christmas Day with mine. Well Jake said he would leave without me so I could do the recording session with Chris and then I'd meet him down there.

Haley began to tear up, "So I agreed..I stayed and recorded" She pointed to the stereo right as the chorus started, "That..."

**_Where do you go when you're lonely_**

**_Where do you go when you're blue_**

**_Where do you go when you're lonely_**

**_I'll follow you..._**

**_When the stars go blue..._**

_"I can't believe it turned out so good!" Haley was nearly jumping up in down as she and Chris sat in the recording studio listening to the playback. _

_He shrugged, "It's not bad.." _

_"Chris. Can you just let me live in my bubble for a moment?" Haley laughed. _

_"Suit yourself." He stated blankly. _

_Haley rolled her eyes but as she did she caught the clock on the wall, "Wow is that really the time?" _

_Chris looked down at his watch then back to the clock, "Yup. Why?"_

_Haley tried not to look concerned, "Oh nothing...Um- Jake just should have called by now." _

_And as if on cue her cellphone began ringing. She smiled and grabbed her cell from her pocket looking at the caller ID and sure enough it read "Jake's Dad."_

_She flipped open the phone smiling, "So you made it?" _

_There was a brief silence and static before a voice responded, but it wasn't Jakes._

_"Haley?"_

_Haley's eyes burrowed in confusion, "Mr. Jagielski?" _

_"Ya honey...It's Bill." _

_Haley laughed, "Oh I get it...you beat Jake in the chess game and he's sulking in the corner." She joked. _

_"Haley listen-There's been an accident."_

_Haley's heart dropped._

"Oh my God Haley!" Peyton pulled Haley into a hug.

Haley buried her head into Peyton, tears streaming down her face. She took a brief second to calm herself before pulling away and continuing, "His ah-..His car stalled on an interstate not far from his house...:Be-Before he had a chance to put his caution lights on a...a truck came and ah-"

Peyton made soft circles on her friends back in an attempt to comfort her.

"When I um- Got down there his father gave me a black box." Haley closed her eyes, "He said that Jake was going to propose on Christmas Eve. The ring was one of the only things he had on him."

Peyton hadn't noticed but tears were now falling from her eyes as well.

"It's in a box in my closet...I never opened it."

"Why?" Peyton softly asked.

"I didn't see the point. Jake was gone...and I-I just couldn't handle it. Someday's I still don't think I can."

"Aw Haley...Is that why you quit singing?"

Haley just nodded, "After that day...the part of my heart that held Jake died with him. Just turned out that it was the same part that held my music."

Peyton didn't say anymore just pulled her friend back into her arms and let her finally grieve. Grieve for the man she lost two years ago and Peyton hoped that in turn she would be able to let him go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys again for the reviews. They are what keep me writing the story...otherwise I can't tell if ya'll like it haha, but so far so good :)**

**Yes I know I'm horrible for killing Jake...BUT I needed someone to play the ex haha and Jake was the only one I could think of to use :) **

**Also...theres a lot more to haley's past that will eventually come out...so keep on the lookout for those clues :)**

**AND I haven't decided if I'm going to be making Leyton a "official" couple yet...I'm gonna try it out and see how it goes.**

**Coming in a few chapters - Brooke Davis :) So keep looking for her!**

**AGAIN! THANK YOU and feedback is love haha :)**

**- Bethie**

A rapid knocking on her apartment door woke Haley from her slumber on the couch. She looked around and saw Peyton asleep on the other side. A slight smile formed at the corner of her lips as she remembered their long talk and the comfort that Peyton had given her.

She made her way through her apartment to the front door. Looking through the peep hole her brow wrinkled as she saw no one. She moved the chair away and unlocked the door, "Hello?"

At that moment Nathan and Lucas appeared from different sides, one holding a pizza and the other a bag of movies.

Haley hung her head laughing, "What are you guys doing here?"

Nathan walked past her and into the kitchen, "Well since you guys trashed our place...we thought we'd return the favor."

"Ummm...excuse me I trashed NOTHING."

Nathan winked, "Well we're here anyway."

Haley shook her head and smiled, "Whatever."

Lucas put the movies down on the counter and looked around, "Where's Peyton?"

Haley put her finger to her lips then pointed to the sleeping Peyton on the couch.

Lucas smiled and walked over to her kneeling down beside her. His voice was soft as he reached out and caressed her forehead, "Wake up sleepyhe-"

Before he could finish Peyton's eyes opened in fear and without looking she punched, "AH!"

"Owe!"

Nathan and Haley ran into the living room to see Lucas on the ground holding his nose and Peyton on the edge of the couch, her hands up to her mouth, "Oh- Lucas I am _sooo_ sorry!"

All Lucas could do was lay in pain, moaning on the ground.

----------------------------------

Haley grabbed another piece of pizza and continued to laugh, "Oh c'mon Luke...that's pretty funny."

Lucas took the ice pack off his nose and just glared.

"It's not like that's your worst embarrassing moment of anything...but I half to admit, getting beat up by a girl is up there." Nathan teased.

"Guys come on..." Peyton defended turning her attention to Lucas who was seated in a near by chair with his head back, "I really am sorry." But as she saw him gently touching his nose before putting the ice pack back on, she couldn't help but begin to laugh herself.

Lucas shook his head, "You all are just _hilarious..._and Nathan don't even get me started on your embarrassing stories..."

Haley threw her pizza down and put her hand in the air, "Oh I gotta hear one of those..."

Nathan quickly covered Haley's mouth glaring at Lucas, "No. She doesn't."

Lucas put the ice pack down on the coffee table and sat up, "Ok...so we're what 16?17?..." Lucas asked not really caring about Nathan's answer, "Nate gets really pissed off at my dad. SO he thinks it'll be a great idea to get completely wasted..."

Nathan put his hand over his face, "I hate you..."

"So he comes strolling in around 1 or something right? He barges in my dad's study just telling him off..."

Both girls began to laugh.

"Oh no that's not the best part...He then turns into like "_The Hulk_" or something and rips off his shirt to reveal...a NIPPLE ring!"

Both girls immediately turned, "No way!"

Lucas smirked, "Way..."

Haley began laughing uncontrollably.

Nathan finally spoke up, "I took it out!"

"No..." Lucas corrected, "Dad ripped it out."

Both girls grabbed their chests, "Owe!"

Then they all began laughing again...well everyone besides Nathan who was now the one to sit straight up, "All right you wanna tell stories...Lucas...wore HEAD GEAR! For 2 years!"

Lucas' face dropped, "Hey!"

Nathan put his hands in the air, "You started it..."

Peyton was still laughing as she stood, "Well I hate to break up the party but that cat nap didn't really do it for me...I'm gonna take off. I'm exhausted."

"Aww Peyton" Haley frowned, "But they brought movies."

"Maybe another time, don't have it in my tonight."

Haley reluctantly smiled, "Ok. Give me a call tomorrow and I'll see you Monday." Haley then stood and gave her a hug.

Lucas stood also, "Coul-Could I walk you?" He asked never taking his eyes off her.

"I don't know" Peyton answered looking at the floor.

Lucas smiled, "Oh come on, you basically broke my nose...the least you could do is let me walk you home."

Peyton chuckled and caved, "Fine."

"Don't sound too excited over there blonde..." Lucas joked while grabbing his coat.

Both turned around one last time, saying their goodbyes to Nathan and Haley before walking out.

After the door closed Nathan and Haley were left with just themselves.

Nathan looked over and smiled, "So..."

Haley tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "So...ummm what movies you get?"

Nathan jumped up, "Funny you should ask Haley James..." He grabbed the movies from the counter and began pulling them out of the bag, "I wasn't sure what Ms. CEO liked so I got a little bit of everything...I got comedy-Superbad..."

Haley wrinkled her nose, "Eh...maybe."

"I got horror- 28 weeks later.."

"Absolutely not! Put it back!" She stated seriously making Nathan smile.

"I got action- Bourne Ultimatum.."

"Ooo Matt Damon...can't go wrong there..."

"I could agree, but I think you mean it on a different level" He joked and then pulled out the last one, "Then...since I don't know anything about chick flicks I asked the girl that worked there and she said this was an oldie-but a goodie...How to loose a guy in 10 days."

"Giving me ideas?" She teased.

"Cute. _Real _Cute." He smirked.

Haley sat there for a moment pondering her options, "Definitely Bourne Ultimatime."

"Great. Probably our first official "date" and I'm competing against Matt Damon...lovely..." He joked.

Haley threw a near by throw pillow at him, "Shut up...and who said this was a date?" She lifted one eyebrow.

Nathan popped the dvd in and turned back at her, "I think I just did." He smirked.

Haley felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as she once again began playing with her hands.

----------------------------

Lucas and Peyton walked slowly down the cold streets of New York. Neither knowing exactly what to say after the previous nights events.

Lucas was the first to break the silence, he stopped walking and took one of her hands, "Look Peyton...I just wanted to say I'm sorry...I would NEVER-"

Peyton stopped in, "I know...and I'm pretty sure I wasn't exactly innocent..."

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea...that is SO not...me."

Peyton smiled, "Me neither.."

Lucas tightened his grip on her hand, "So, what do you say we start on a clean slate...like a date or something...no tequila." He joked.

Peyton looked to her feet then back up at his blue eyes, "That sounds...nice actually."

Lucas just nodded and they continued walking, still holding hands and talking in meaningless conversation.

----------------------

"Ok...Bruce Willis?"

"Definitely!"

"C'mon Haley!" Nathan argued, "Matt Damon could NOT kick Bruce Willis's ass...he's John McClain!"

"And Matt's Jason Bourne! Ummmm" She looked up sarcastically thinking to herself, "Ya I'm pretty sure Jason would kick John's ass any day of the week."

Nathan started to speak but at that moment he couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she was all fired up. His face immediately softened causing Haley to look at him in confusion, "What?"

He smiled reaching out, playing with her earlobe, "Nothing..."

Haley tilted her head into his hand and briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them a moment later she saw his body moving closer. Her heart began racing faster in anticipation of their lips finally meeting but before she could give it any more though...his lips were on hers.

Gentle at first, as if he was waiting for her to push him away...but she never did. Instead her hands made their way around his neck as his cradled her face. He moved closer to her to fill the gap between them. The kiss intensifying he began to lean her back onto the couch. His hands began to move down towards her waist when she finally broke the kiss.

"Nathan..." She spoke almost breathless.

He gently put his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry."

She softly caressed his face, "Don't be...I just-"

"You don't have to explain Haley..." He looked down into her dark brown eyes and smiled before sitting up, "It's getting late...I should go." He began to get off the couch when Haley's hand stopped him.

"Don't."

He turned to her confused, "What?"

"Stay. I want you to stay..." She stood up to meet him, "But...only to sleep." She finally added.

He wrapped his arms around her waste, "Oh really?"

She hands once again found their way to his neck, her eyes never leaving his and moving her head forward.

Thinking his lips were going to once again be met with hers and prepared by slightly dampening them, but was caught off guard by her next move. Haley turned her head to his ear and softly whispered, "But no funny stuff" and then followed with a giggle.

Nathan shook his head and smiled, "I make no such promises..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update for ya'll :) **

**Again, Feedback is MUCH appreciated ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**- Bethie**

Haley rolled over in her bed, her hand searching for the warm body that had fallen asleep next to her. She instead was met with nothing, "Nathan?" she lifted her head slowly, looking around but saw nothing.

She grabbed her slippers and walked out of the bedroom only to be greeted with the sight of Nathan in the kitchen. He was shirtless wearing only his blue jeans and walking around barefoot. Haley immediatly smiled. He was trying to break an egg on the frying pan but missed, burning his hand, "Owe!" He shook his finger rapidly before sticking it into his mouth.

Haley couldn't help but laugh making her presense known. He turned, finger still in mouth and whined, "It's not funny!"

She walked towards him, "Oh yes it is." She walked into the kitchen, lowering the heat on the stove and grabbing an egg out of the carton.

Nathan walked over to the counter with an ajoining stool, "So much for breakfast in bed..."

"Aww...well it was the thought that counts" She smiled then turned her attention to the pan. "Nathan?..." She asked softly, "About last night..."

"Don't even worry about Haley. When you're ready...I will be too." He smiled.

With her back still turned away from him, she closed her eyes releaved. Then continued on making them breakfast.

After breakfast they said their goodbyes. Haley had a few things to do before work tomorrow and Nathan was going to play a game of one on one with Lucas...as they always did on Sundays.

Closing the door after he left Haley leaned up against it closing her eyes with a smile on her face. Her life was starting to make sense again. She couldn't explain it but the emptyness she had felt for so long was slowly disappearing.

Haley walked into her closet and pulled out the guitar that hadn't been touched in 2 years. She sat down on her bed and began strumming...the words entered her without hesitation and she began to play what she felt...

_"Spending all your money, ain't if funny how time goes by..."_

She closed her eyes and moved her head to the melody...

_"First you start believing, then your leaving for no reason and you're wondering why..."_

Jake's face crept into her thoughts...

_"So till the mornin' breaks, go and make your mistakes don't be surprised if your head hurts...Life is for the living, the forgiving and for leaving town alive..."_

...then it slowly became Nathan's...

_"Whispering in the waves, watching days and moving on. You wake up every Monday then suddenly it's Sunday and the week is gone."_

Her smile grew.

_"So till the mornin' breaks, go and make your mistakes don't be surprised if the sun rises. Life is for the living, the forgiving and for leaving town alive. Ohhhh...Do you wonder where it starts? Where it ends? What you'll find around the bend..." _

A singer tear left her eye as she finally opened her eyes and looked to the sky with a smile.

---------------------------------------

Monday morning came quickly. Haley walked into her office with the same bright attitude that she had left with. Knowing she had an important phone call to make she quickly grabbed the messages from GiGi and headed straight to her office.

She picked up her phone and sat back in her chair, waiting for the other end to answer.

"HarperCollins Publishing." The receptionist politely answered.

"Hello. This is Haley James of Davis Ind. I need to speak with Vincent Tomaccio."

"Sure. I'll patch you through."

The phone rang a few times before a deep voice greeted the reciever, "This is Vincent."

"Vinnie!..." Haley playfully exclaimed.

She heard a brief fit of laughter before he answered, "Ms. James...what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Actually I need to cash in on that favor you owe me."

"Well, you have my intrigued. What can I do for ya?"

"I need you to meet with a friend of mine. He has a book tha-"

Vincent cut her off, "Haley. I know I owe you for the story on Robert's daughter but-"

"Vinnie, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well no-"

"Exactly. Trust me."

Vincent sighed then finally caved, "Ok. I have an hour this afternoon around 2:00, how's that?"

"Perfect. See you then." Haley hung up the phone and quickly ran out of her office, down the hall into Peytons, "Hey!"

Peyton looked up from her computer, "Hey! What's up?"

"Did you happen to get Lucas' number?"

Peyton immediatly blushed, "Haley..."

Haley shook her head, "No...it's not like that. I'll catch the story on you two love birds at lunch. I set up a meeting for him this afternoon."

"With-"

Before she finished Haley smiled, "Yes!"

------------------

A few moments later Haley was back in her office dialing Lucas' phone number.

"Hello?"

"Lucas! Hey it's Haley."

"Oh...Hi Haley..." Lucas stated surprised. He remembered their conversation but after 6 months in New York, he knew better than to get his hopes up.

"What are your plans for around 2?"

"Ah- I was actually gonna stop by the school to help Nathan with practice. Why?"

"Well you're cancelling and meeting me and one Mr. Vincent Tomaccio...Editor and Cheif of

HarperCollins Publishing!" Haley yelled full of excitement.

All she could hear on Lucas' end was alot of yelling and thanking.

She slightly laughed, "You're welcome just meet me at my office around 1:30...do you know where it is?"

"Yah, Oh wow Haley...I don't even know how to begin to-"

"Don't worry about it Luke...just meet me here, 1:30 and we'll go over together."

"Will do. Thank you, Haley" He stated once more.

"See you soon." She responded before hanging up the phone and smiling.

-----------------------------------

The meeting went very well. Vincent agreed to read Lucas' book titled "An Unkindness of Ravens" and Lucas even gave Haley a copy, which had been printed out on computer paper, to reasure her that she hadn't gone out of her way for nothing.

Haley walked back into her apartment and immediatly grabbed her guitar. For some reason since yesturday she hadn't been able to concentrate on much else.

She walked out into the living room and sat on the couch, her fingers finding the right strings as she began a melody that had been pushing her all day...

_"...Time is gonna take my mind..and carry it far away where I can fly. The depth of life will dim...my temptation to live for you. If I were to be alone, silence would rock my tears ..'cause it's all about love and I know better...How life is a waving feather..."_

Her voice became more powerful as the chorus began...

_"So I put my arms around you around you...And I know that I'll be living soon...And I hope that I will do no wrong...My eyes are on you they're on you...And I hope that you won't hurt me..."_

As she played time stood still...all the emotions she had been holding in were being released...

_"No need for anything but music...Music's the reason why I know...time still exists...Time still exists... Time still exists..."_

Her voice could be heard through the floor of her apartment complex. Full of pain, yet finally...equally filled with hope.

**Author's Note - _Italics _If you didn't figure out was Haley singing :)**

**Songs - "Leaving Town Alive" - Bethany Joy Lenz/Galeotti**

** "Dancing" - Elisa (but in the story its suppose to be Haley's song ;) )**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was in the writing mood and HAD to add this chapter because its of much importance and what is going to make the story do a kind of 180...so THANK YOU for the reviews!**

**  
If you like it, comment! So I know to add more chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

**- Bethie**

The next month went by quickly. Nathan and Haley continued to spend all the time they could together but Nathan always sensed Haley was still holding back from him. He had called her Hales again and she flipped. When she calmed down she only explained the situation only by saying it was a part of her past that she wanted to keep in the past.

She had let Peyton in...knowing Peyton couldn't break her heart. But since the night she shared the most tragic experience of her life...she hadn't spoken about it. Peyton had tried to bring the subject up but as quickly as she did Haley had changed the topic. Either about work or the blossoming relationship between Peyton and Lucas. Peyton would smile and simply state that they were taking things slow. They'd meet for dinner or drinks every once and awhile, avoiding the tequila. They were just having fun getting to know each other.

As were Nathan and Haley...and besides Haley's reservations about revealing her past to Nathan they had learned a lot about each other. For instance...Nathan learned Haley was deathly afraid of clowns. Apparently she had a bad run in with them when she was younger and she's never gotten over it.

Haley learned that Nathan secretly listened to Enya...it had slipped out when they were watching "_Sweet November"_ with Keanu Reeves, during Haley's movie choice night. The foursome had started a ritual...every Saturday they would rent movies. Each taking their turn to pick the film.

This week was Lucas' turn. They would meet at Haley's apartment around 7ish, bringing pizza, a case of beer and a bottle of wine.

It was about 6:30 and Haley was sitting in her living room, guitar in hand writing down a song she had been working on. Since venting to Peyton she couldn't do anything BUT write. It was foreign and familiar at the same time. She was too vulnerable to share her refound passion with her new friends...and what she considered to be her boyfriend. Though she never called him that...the word still left her with an uncomfortable feeling. In face she'd never shared the information to Nathan that she loved to sing...or that she was actually good at it.

Her notepad in front of her, Haley nodded to the melody she was humming while writing down the lyrics...

_"...One more years come and gone...and nothing changed at all. Wasn't I...supposed to be so wrong...to face the things that I've been running from..."_

Ever since their "annual movie night" Haley didn't lock the door on Saturday's. She knew it was unsafe but after the three of them were locked out while Haley was in the shower, she promised to leave it open.

She was too wrapped up in the song to hear the door open while Nathan and Peyton walked in. They stopped immediately, food and beer in hand, mesmerized...

_"Let me feel..I don't care if I break down...Let me fall...even if I hit the ground and if I...cry a little...die a little...at least I'll know I lived...just a little."_

Nathan couldn't move. He was simply amazed at the sight in front of him...

_"I've become much too good at being invincible. I'm an expert at play it safe and keep it cool...but I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be. I refuse to let my life roll over me..."_

Peyton accidentally moved her arm causing the bag in her hand to shuffle making Haley immediately jump up embarrassed, "Wh-Umm..." She put the guitar down on the couch, "I was just ah-...fooling around."

Peyton moved closer, "Haley that was awesome."

Haley looked to the ground, "Like I said it's no big deal" She refused to look Nathan in the eye, instead found her couch very appealing.

"You should definitely recor-"

Haley didn't let Peyton finish, instead looked up "So where's Lucas?"

"He'll be here soon...he called saying he had trouble picking a movie." Peyton responded.

"Oh..cool"

Nathan moved towards Haley forcing himself not to drag her into the bedroom at that exact moment.

At Nathan's closeness Haley began to fidget.

"Hale-"

"I'm gonna go put these in the fridge" She interrupted, grabbing the beer from Nathan's hand. Leaving Nathan to look over at Peyton who just shrugged her shoulders.

--------------------------

Lucas, the devout _Martin Scorsese _buff, rented "The Departed." They all enjoyed the movie but Peyton and Lucas quickly entered in a playful arguement over it.

"You did not! There's no way you saw the end coming!"

"I did to!" Peyton argued.

Haley sat on the couch, next to Nathan, listening to Lucas and Peyton's spat...trying to avoid the conversation she knew was coming.

She felt Nathan's arm come around her as he whispered in her ear, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Haley shrugged her shoulders, "It wasn't a big deal..." She lied.

"Haley. Yes it is. What I heard...was amazing.."

Haley, like she did, began playing with her hands.

"Why do you do this?"

Haley shot her head up, "Do what?"

"Anytime I ask you anything _remotely_ personal, you freeze."

Haley immediatly became defensive, "Maybe it's because I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped and rose from her seat running into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Nathan threw his hands in the air, looking at Peyton for answers.

Peyton gave him a sympathetic smile, "Give her time Nate..."

"I just don't get it! _Everytime_ I think we're moving forward...she gets all freaked out and either avoids the subject all together or runs away!"

"It's complicated" Peyton tried to reason.

"Well I'm tired of it!" Nathan stood and stormed off in the direction Haley had gone.

Peyton just looked over at Lucas who stood as well, "Well I think that's our que."

In a second Peyton was on her feet, "You read my mind." They both grabbed there coats and got out of the apartment.

Nathan opened the bedroom door and found Haley in tears lying on the bed. His anger immediately faded as he walked over to her, "Haley...talk to me..."

Her voice was shaky, "I-I can't..."

He brushed the hair from her face, "Please..."

"I just told you. I can't."

He moved his hand in frustration and ran it through his hair, "Then what is this!?"

She finally rose her head, "What is what?"

"This! You and me!" He rose from the bed and began pacing, "I've been trying like hell to understand you Haley. And I-I can't...I just can't! You're fine one minute...a complete mess the next!"

"Well excuse me!" She yelled, hurt.

"No. I don't mean it like that...I mean...Why won't you let me in? Why do you push me away when I ask anything remotely close to your past?"

"You won't understand-"

"How do you know!?" His pacing increased, "You know...I thought- I thought we had something going here...I thought we were moving foreword."

Her tears began to fall harder, "We are Nath-"

"No! Obviously we're not! This isn't going to work Haley...not unless you let me all the way in! Because unless you do...This...is nothing." As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back.

"Nothing!? You think this is nothing!? It's not _nothing_ I'm sorry Nathan that I'm not the self-proclaimed "open book" like you are! I have a past that-"

"We all have pasts Haley! But I'm letting you into mine!"

"Fine!" Haley got off the bed and stormed off into her closet.

"What are you doing?"

No answer.

"Haley!"

Nothing.

A few moment later she emerged with a rather large box in her hands, kept closed by a blue ribbon. She quickly threw the box at his chest and began to yell, "Open it!"

"Hale-"

"I said, OPEN IT! You wanted to know why I won't let you in, then OPEN IT!" She couldn't control the tears streaming down her face. She stood there waiting...

Nathan slowly untied the ribbon and pulled the top off the box.

"I don't open up because its TOO DAMN HARD Nathan!"

He looked at the contents of the box, pictures...letters...a small velvet box. His hand landed on a newspaper clipping, _"Local man dies in accident..."_ The picture they had of that man was the same face in all the pictures with Haley.

"Haley I'm sor-"

"No! You wanted to know! The reason I don't want to let you in is because the last one DIED! He died Nathan! You want to know why I didn't tell you about my music!? Because I haven't sang since the day I found out he was gone! I never wanted to touch my guitar again! I never wanted to sing again!..." She looked to the ground whiping the tears from her eyes then looking back at him, "Until you!"

She collapsed on the bed pulling her pillow to her chest, he moved to her "Haley...I'm not going anywhe-"

"Don't." She firmly stated, "Don't say that. You can't promise that."

"Hale-"

"Just go." She answered without looking at him.

Nathan took a deep breath before rising from the bed and walking to the door. His hand on the knob he turned around, "I love you." and then he closed the door.

Haley grabbed the box by her side and threw it against the wall. Its contents scattering over the bed and floor. She sobbed into the pillow by her catching a glimpse of a picture in the corner of her eye. She pulled it to her chest crying harder, "I'm sorry..." She then became hysterical, "I can't hold on to you anymore..." She closed her eyes, "I have to let you go."

-------------------------

Days had past and Haley hadn't left her apartment. She asked that all her calls from the office be forewarded to Chris. He didn't ask questions he had seen Haley like this once before.

She sat in her apartment...writing...endless writing.

Peyton had tried to contact her but she refused to answer her house phone and she had turned her cellphone off.

Nathan had been an emotional wreck. He came to her apartment but she refused to answer the door. He turned to Peyton for answers but all she kept telling him was "Give her time."

It had been two weeks, Haley hadn't seen or heard from anybody. She stormed onto the 42nd floor...ignoring GiGi and heading straight for Chris' office. Since Haley hadn't been in he had made it a point to be in the office.

Haley opened his door without knocking forcing him to get off the call he had been on, "Haley.."

She cut him off by throwing a CD case on his desk, "Listen to that." She stated emotionless and walked out as quickly as she had come in.

Chris picked up the disk and quickly popped it into his nearby stereo. He pressed play and leaned back in his chair waiting for the music to play...

_"I never promised you a ray of light. I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday. I'll give you everything I have...the good, the bad. Why do you put me on a pedestal...I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below. So help me down you've got it wrong I don't belong there."_

Chris' lips formed a smile...

_"One thing is clear...I wear a Halo...I wear a Halo when you look at me, but standing from here you wouldn't say so...you wouldn't say so if you were me and I...I just want to love you...Ohhhh I ...I just want to love...you."_

Chris leaned foreword on his desk and his smile grew wider, "She's back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks SOOO much for the reviews! And I'm VERY sorry for the delay of updates. Working too much haha, but here's an update for ya! And I have 3 other chapters written...I just have to type them out ha :) **

**Coming Soon- Brooke will be in the next chapter! Hmmm and she doesn't get along with a certain somebody!**

**And remember FEED BACK IS LOVE :) It's the only way I know ya'll are enjoying it and that I need to update!**

**Enjoy!**

**- Bethie**

**PS- Italics are song lyrics!**

Haley walked up the stairs to her apartment. Lost in thoughts about what she had done. For two weeks she poured her heart out into that song. A song about so many things. Misconceptions, Flaws...but most importantly, it was about love. Her navy track pants drug on the ground and her oversized sweatshirt hung just above her knees.

She fumbled with her keys trying to find the right one. She sighed out in frustration when she looked up to see a sleeping Nathan lying against her door. She slowly put her head down and made her way over to him. She knelt down beside him and gently nudged him, "Nathan?..Nathan. Wake up."

"Hu-What?" He looked around, blinking, trying to get his vision in focus. Haley stood and his eyes followed her.

Her voice was soft, barely audible, "Come on..."

He stood as she put the key in the lock and opened the door. They entered the apartment and she closed the door. She didn't say anything. She set her keys down and walked towards the kitchen.

Nathan followed, "You won't return my phone call's...no one's heard from you Hal-"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Wh-No." He sighed, "Haley talk to me."

"Nath-"

"Haley please." He pleaded, "I never meant to hurt you. All I wanted was for you to let me in..."

Haley grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then forcefully threw the door shut, "Do you understand how terrifying this is!?"

"What? Us?"

"All of it! You, me...Lucas and Peyton...everything. You are the FIRST people I've let into my heart in TWO years. Do you realize that scared I am? Or how new this is? Or that..." She stopped and looked down, "That when I look at you...for a brief second, I don't miss him anymore."

Nathan finally understood what she was trying to say, "Is that what this is? You're scared that by loving me, you somehow love him less?"

Haley looked down, "I don't know..."

Nathan moved closer, "Haley..."

"No! Ok...this isn't right! I'm not supposed to be here...I'm not supposed to feel for you the way I do. It's wrong! I'm not supposed to move on!"

"It's not a question of whether you're supposed to! It's a question of whether you WANT to!"

She stared into his eyes not knowing what to say.

He reached out and grabbed her hands, "I am HERE...and I want YOU. You have to move on..."

"I-I don-"

He brushed loose strands of hair behind her ear, "I meant what I said. I love you...and I'll sleep outside your door every night if you need your space...I'm not going anywhere..."

She put her head down but it was quickly met by his hand forcing her to look at him. There was silence between them before she closed her eyes finally letting the tears fall. Her voice was just above a whisper, "I love you..."

That was all Nathan needed to hear as he pulled her lips to his.

_"I always said that I would make mistakes. I'm only human and that's my saving grace...I fall as hard as I try...so don't be blinded...See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin...So pull me from that pedestal...I don't belong there..." _

Robert Davis sat in recording room A, on the 23rd floor of Davis Industries. His head bobbed to the music not really giving any other reaction.

Chris sat across from him, watching his partner, waiting for his approval. The song came to an end and there was a brief silence before Robert smiled.

Chris pounded his hand on the desk and pointed, "Told you!"

"When did she do this?"

Chris shrugged, "Who cares!? This is gold Bobby."

Robert moved his head from side to side, "Add a few background vocals...heavier guitar, maybe some drums...ya definitly."

"And they say you pulled this company out of your ass." Chris joked.

Robert glared back at him, "Do you think she'll do it?"

"She dropped it off on my desk...so I don't see why she wouldn't."

"Make sure she comes in tomorrow. I'll discuss this with her myself."

Haley walked onto the 42nd floor, ready for work. When she got the call from Chris last night saying Robert wanted to see her, she knew she'd better here.

GiGi stood and smiled, "Ms. James! Glad to have you back."

Haley's voice was soft, "Thanks GiGi."

Haley made her way towards the usual vacant office of Robert Davis. She knocked on the door waiting for a response, "Come In."

Haley poked her head through the door, "Mr. Davis?"

Robert smiled, "Haley...please sit." He gestured pointing to a nearby chair. Then she saw Chris turn at her from the other chair, "Ha-ley!" He greeted obnoxiously.

Haley sat and noticed neither Chris or Robert could stop smiling. She didn't know what to say so she...began to play with her hands.

Robert leaned up against his desk and clapped his hands together, "So...Haley...I heard your song..."

Haley refused to look up, "Ya...well I figured we could maybe send it to that Mia girl...It's perfect for the type of music she plays an-"

"No."

That response made Haley look up, "What?"

"No. We're not sending the song to Mia. You're going to sing it."

"Whoa-" Haley stood quickly, "No way. Send it, Sell it...whatever, but I AM NO singing it. It was just a demo...so-"

"We already booked the studio time."

"You own the company I'm sure you'd be able to change it!" She paced back and forth.

Robert looked over at Chris, "Call me when everything's done."

"Will do Bobby-O.." Chris winked as he stood from his seat, "Ready to go Hales?"

Haley stopped pacing and glared in Chris' direction, "SO NOT THE TIME CHRIS!" And she stormed out of the office.

Chris put his hands in the air as he followed her, "What? Is it that time of the mon-"

After that Robert could only hear a slap and Chris crying out in pain.

Haley stood in the empty recording booth, her head phones handing upside down around her face. Chris pressed the intercom from the control room, "All right...we're just gonna start from the top.."

"Usually a good place..." She retorted.

"Cute. You ready?"

Haley reluctantly nodded and the music began to play, "_I never promised you a ray of lig-_"

"Stop." Chris interrupted, "That's not gonna cut it. You have to believe it Haley."

Haley took a deep breath and nodded, waiting for the music to restart "_I never promised yo-"_

Before she could finish she heard the door open and Chris walked in, "Take off the head phone." He ordered.

"What are you doing?"

"This is crap Haley! This isn't what I heard on the demo..."

"I'm trying Chris. I really am..."

"Not hard enough!" He argued, "You have to _feel_ it from here..." He placed his hand over his heart, "If you don't do that...we're just wasting our time."

"I-.."

"Just got there! Stop fighting and GO THERE!" With that he turned and walked back to the control room and his voice was once again on the intercom, "Now...again!"

The music started to play and her eyes immediately closed and she saw Jake.

_"I never promised you a ray of light..."_

Seeing Jake sing for the first time.

_"I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday..."_

Graduating side by side with Jake at NYU.

_"I'll give you everything I have...the good the bad..."_

Saying good-bye to Jake...

_"Why do you put me on a pedestal?"_

Haley's eyes closed tighter...

_"I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below..." _

Then she saw Nathan...

_"So help me down you've got it wrong I don't belong there..."_

Chasing after him onto the sidewalk...

_"One thing is clear..."_

Nathan guiding her through her apartment.

_"I wear a Halo...I wear a Halo when you look at me..."_

Seeing Nathan at the basketball game

_"But standing from here, you wouldn't say so..." _

Waking up next to Nathan...

_"You wouldn't say so if you were me."_

Kissing Nathan for the first time...

_"And I, I just want to love you..."_

Nathan telling her he loved her...

_"I just want to love you..." _

And her finally saying it back to him...

The song ended and Haley finally opened her eyes. She took a deep breath before moving her attention towards Chris. Chris smiled and came on the intercom, "I think we got it."

Haley let out a sigh of relief before turning back to him and mouthing, "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chris ran from the elevator towards his partners office, "Bobby-o!...We got i-" Chris stopped in his tracks and his excitement quickly turned to charm as he made his way over to the slim brunette in front of him, "Brooke Davis…"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Save it Chris. Where's my dad?"

Chris looked around and put his hands in the air, "I don't see him anywhere…looks like its just me and you." He smirked.

Brooke grabbed her Gucci bag and headed towards the door, "I've got some shopping to do, when you see him let him know that I've arrived."

Chris leaned back into the desk and put his hand to his chest, "With pleasure."

Brooke didn't respond back just simply walked out leaving Chris like he usually was, alone.

Haley pulled her jacket tighter around her body as she tried to hale a cab. She was overwhelmed with the toughts dancing around in her mind she didn't hear Peyton yelling from behind. She finally came up and grabbed her arm.

"Haley!" She pulled her into a hug, "Where have you been all my life?" Peyton teased.

Haley smiled, "I'm sorry…I just needed to figure some things out."

"You ok?"

Haley crossed her arms and thought for a second, "Actually I think I'm going to be. I just did something I never thought I'd do again…" Haley was cut off by the cab pulling to the curb, "But listen I'll tell you all about it. Come over to my house when you get off…" She sat down in the cab but before she closed the door she looked back up at Peyton, "I have to go find Nathan."

Peyton smiled and closed the door for her, "Glad to see your back."

Haley smiled at her before turning to the cabbie, "St. Mary's high school…"

Brooke walked out the revolving doors of Davis Industries gabbing on her cellphone, "I don't care Millicent!...I'm her daughter!...We-" Brooke wasn't paying any attention as she ran into the leggy blonde walking into the building. Brooke gasped as she heard the clanking of her phone hitting the ground, "Hey! Watch where your going! You just broke my blackberry!"

Peyton rolled her eyes and picked up the phone from the ground, quickly blew the dirt off of it, "Looks fine to me." She handed the phone back to Brooke before continuing her walk back into the building."

Brooke couldn't believe how rude this woman was. Did she not know who she was? Brooke wouldn't stand for that, "Excuse me!" Brooke screamed running after the blonde who didn't respond back or turn around to acknowledge her presence. Brooke picked up her pace and cut in front of Peyton as she made it to the elevator, "Do you work here!"

"Why else would I be getting on the elevator genious." Peyton responded dryly as she pushed the up button on the elevator.

"Well I don't think my father would appreciate how you just treated me back there…"

"Like I give a rats ass what your father thinks." The doors opened and Peyton walked in pushing the appropriete button to get to her destination.

The doors were about to close when Brooke caught them with her hand, "Well you should know, that my name is Brooke Davis….as in daughter of Robert Davis and as in the person who is going to fire your ass!"

Brooke let go of the door, leaving Peyton alone in the elevator. She leaned back on the wall and looked up, "Crap."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay in updates, been extremely busy!**

**Expect to know a little more why Haley hasn't been home next chapter :)**

**Reviews are love and they're what keep me updating so let me know how you feel!**

**- Beth**

A light snow fall had begun to fall in the late February evening when Haley's cab finally pulled up to St. Mary's school.

All Haley could hear was the pounding of her own feet hitting the pavement as she ran from the cab through the old wooden doors. The sound of basketballs could be heard from a distance as Haley ran through the halls towards the gymnasium.

She pushed through the heavy doors searching for those blue eyes. She quickly scanned her surroundings finding him pacing the sidelines watching his team. Before her mind could focus on a single thought her feet were already moving towards him, "Nathan!"

Whistle in mouth he turned and immediately smiled, the whistle falling to his chest.

She ran into his arms and he could still feel the cold night air around her, "What are you doing here?"

She was breathless as she spoke, "I jus-I just needed to tell you…"

"What?"

"I did it. I finally did it, and I have you to thank."

"Hal-"

"No. Let me finish." She starred into those eyes. The eyes that made her forget the world…the world that had hurt her. The world that left her all alone. "I just left...I recorded it…I can't even begin to describe how I feel…I feel, I fell…" She stammered.

Nathan placed a finger to her lips, "Shh…" He brushed loose strands of hair from her face, "I am so proud of you."

"Nath-"

"Enough talking." With that his lips were immediately on hers, catching her off guard for a split second but she couldn't resist. She felt him lift her off the ground and she couldn't help but laugh and bury her head into his neck.

Peyton sat at her desk tapping a pen to the wood, "What a bitch…."

She had been saying that to herself for the past hour. Peyton was never one to back down from a snobby, little daddy's girl but just WHY did her dad have to be HER boss. Peyton threw the pen across the room and put her head down on her desk, "I hate my life…"

Her self brought on depression was devirted when her phone began to ring. She sighed not rising her head from her desk, "Peyton Sawyer."

"There's my girl."

Head still on desk Peyton continued the conversation, "What's up Luke?"

"Hmm not much, HarperCollins just called and said that they were publishing my book and I just happened to pick up a sample copy today…"

Peyton jumped out of her chair, "Oh Luke! That's awesome!"

"It is isn't it?" He laughed, "Well I don't care what you had planned for tonight but your cancelling and coming out to celebrate with me."

Peyton sighed, "Well I'd love to, but Haley wanted me to stop over after work."

"So? Bring her along, Nate's gonna be there…and it'd be nice to see her. Nate told me he finally talked to her."

"Yea shes once again joined the human race."

"Good to hear. So whatever you have to do P. Sawyer make it happen."

It was 7 o'clock when Peyton arrived at Haley's apartment. Surprisingly Haley didn't put up any arguments about going out. Peyton was afraid with everything that had happened Haley would still need her space. But she actually seemed excited about going out with everyone again.

Peyton sat on the couch looking at her watch for the millionth time, "Haley the bar's gonna be closed by the time we get there!"

"I'm almost done!" Haley voice echoed from the bathroom.

A few moments later Haley emerged and Peyton even had to take a step back, "Damn chicka…"

Haley stood before her in a pair of white slacks and a black lace tank. Her blonde hair pulled back in a loose pony tail.

"A few weeks held up in this apartment did ya good!" Peyton joked.

Haley took a deep breath and smiled, "I think your right."

The bar wasn't as crowded as the last time they had been there. They found a table towards the back and the foursome got their drinks and began the celebration.

Haley raised her glass, "I'm so proud of you Luke."

"Hey! I couldn't have done it without you Haley…" Lucas leaned over the table and gave Haley a quick peck on the cheek, "I can't thank you enough."

"Enough sappy crap!" Peyton joked, "Let's see the book!"

Lucas smiled and reached next to him and put the book on the table. Nathan picked it up and looked it over, ""An Unkindness of Ravens" by Lucas E. Scott." Nathan chuckled, "I can't believe it man, congratulations."

Lucas tipped his beer in his brothers direction, "Thanks man."

"So I've been wondering, Lucas "E" Scott. What's the E for there Lukie."

"Ohhhh no. Not gonna happen."

"Oh come on Luke, you know she won't quit until she gets her answer."

"Listen Nathan "R" Scott…the subject is closed."

"Oh you can threaten me all you want, but I believe the name "Royal" makes me some kind of majesty so I'm fine with it." Nathan sarcastically responded.

Haley couldn't help but giggle, "Nathan Royal Scott. Your parents never gave you a chance did they? You were doomed to be full of yourself."

Nathan playfully pinched her leg.

"Yea my parents like to think of Nathan as the "gifted" one."

Nathan glared, "Ok….Eugene!"

A blast of drink flew onto the table as Peyton tried to cover her mouth in time, "Eugene!?"

Lucas sat shaking his head, "Just so you know…that was my grandfathers name and it happens-"

"Bull!" Nathan chimmed in, "Mom was in labor and in the hospital they were playing "Splash" and she likes the actor Eugene Levy. NOW Royal is actually my grandfathers name."

"Or Mom and Dad knew you'd be a ROYAL pain in the ass…" Lucas retorted.

"Whatever Eugene." Nathan smirked while taking another drink of his beer.

For the next few hours the gang caught up, all exceptionally happy to see Haley doing so well. After the bar closed they split saying their goodbyes. Lucas taking Peyton home and Nathan taking Haley.

Nathan closed the door behind Haley as the walked in, him never taking his hands off her waist, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She pulled his arms tighted around her, "Ya, yea…" She made her way over to the answering machine and hit the "new messages" button.

_Haley the demos been sent…call me back, Chris Keller out!_

Haley just shook her head, but the next message caught her off guard…it was her mom's voice.

_"Haley…You have to come home…." She could hear her mothers tears, "It's your father."_


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!**

**You get A LOT of insight on Haley's character this chapter so I hope I did it justice :)**

**FEEDBACK IS LOVE, so if you like it please let me know...its the only reason I keep the story going :)**

**REGULAR **_ITALICS_ - **Are flashbacks!**

**BOLD_ ITALICS - Are song lyrics!_**

**- Bethie**

The trees past by as she looked out the cab window. A light snowfall covered their empty branches and the gust of winds sent the tiny snowflakes into a fury. "Jersey." Haley thought to herself. Most seem to have a distorted version of it. It's not all industrial plants and smog…to Haley it was home. The cab then passed the sign that read "Trenton, 2 miles." Haley took a deep breath in.. half to calm herself down and half to muster up the courage to have the cabbie turn around. But deep down she knew…there was no going back…

_"Haley, please let me go with you…you shouldn't be by yourself right now…" Nathan pleaded as Haley threw some of her belongings into a suitcase._

_"You can't Nathan…not now. Not like this." She couldn't look at him, she couldn't even look at herself. She couldn't believe this was happening._

_"Just stop and talk to me!"_

_Haley threw her hands up in frustration, "I can't! Don't you understand? The last words that I said to my father was that…" She stopped herself, she couldn't say those words again, "I just can't take you with me Nathan. I have to do this by myself."_

_She took a deep breath out and finally looked at him, "Please understand…" tears formed at the corner of her eyes and he knew right then that she was at her breaking point._

_His voice lowered and he moved towards her, "Come here…"_

_She buried her head into his chest and he tried to calm her quiet sobs, "Haley I just want you to know that you don't have to go through this by yourself…if you can't talk to me about it you have Peyton or even Lucas. You don't have to do it all alone anymore."_

_She lifted her head, "I know…and I can't tell you how much that means to me…and this has NOTHING to do with you…this is just something I have to do on my own."_

_He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I do and I love you. If you don't know anything KNOW that."_

_She closed her eyes and the tears fell, "I know. I love you to."_

"We're here Mam'."

The cabbie's voice pulled Haley from her thoughts and she looked out the window. There it was 3122 Chestnut. The stomping ground of her childhood. Christmas' by the fire, 4th of July barbeques in the backyard…it was home.

She handed the man his fair and emerged from the taxi. Pulling her luggage behind her she made her way up the long brick walkway.

There she was. Inches from the door and she couldn't find it in herself to move. Should she walk in? Should she knock? She hung her head, that was a thought she thought she'd never have. Would she have to knock to go into her own house. Before she could make a decision it was made for her when the door opened.

Her voice was soft, "Hi…"

"Oh my- HALEY!"

Haley forced a smile, "Hi John…"

The next thing she knew her eldest brother's arms were around her and pulling her inside, "Get in here its freezing out there!"

He looked her over, grinning from ear to ear, "I can't believe you're here…" and his arms were once again around her. "Come on everyones in the living room."

Haley swallowed the lump in her throat at the mention of _everyone_. They walked into the living room where _everyone_ was sitting. The tone was filled with somber thoughts before they all looked up and saw her. There was a mix of confusion, disbelief and happiness.

On the one side of the room were John's two children, Jonathan and Emma. John had divorced three years ago and Haley barely recognized the kids, they were practically babies the last time she saw them. Next to them were Haley's sisters Shannon and Sarah (twins) and their husbands, Thomas and Nicholas. On the other side of the room Haley saw her other brother Jordan and her two other sisters Lauren and Taylor. She noticed there was one important person missing…her mother.

Haley could honestly say she felt she was the main event at a freak show. First they starred then they engulfed her in hugs. After the moment of shock wore off everyone began asking her questions, growing up in this house hold she was used to the commotion but right now, at that moment, she didn't have any answers only a simple question, "How's dad?"

...

"So she hasn't called you at all?" Lucas passed the ball back to his brother.

Nathan threw it up and sunk it, "Nope."

"Well…" Lucas took a drink from his waterbottle, "that's gotta be tough…I mean going back after all this time…and under the circumstances."

"Yea…" Nathan sat down on the bench next to the court.

"She'll call little brother…" He looked over at the hoop and then back to Nathan, "Come on…I demand a rematch…"

Nathan understand what his brother was trying to do just laughed, "Whatever man…"

Lucas patted him on the back and headed back out on the court, Nathan following close behind.

...

Peyton walked into her office a little later than normal, she was up most of the night with Lucas and worrying about Haley. She sat down behind her desk and immediately hit play on her cd player. She grabbed Mia's file, leaned back in her chair and put her legs up on the desk.

"Wheeew…she got legs and she KNOWS how to use 'em…"

Peyton's head flew up and her eyes immediately rolled, "What do you want Chris?"

Chris took a seat infront of her desk, "Well, I'm glad you asked…a little birdie told me you had a run in with the boss' daughter. The infamous Brooke."

Peyton slammed her feet to the ground, "Who said what!?"

"Easy killer…I just came from the big guys office."

Peyton put her head in her hands, "Oh god…"

"Hey don't worry, Chris Keller got your back."

"First of all, stop talking about yourself in the THIRD person. Second, I don't need you anywhere near my back."

He threw her his devilish smile and leaned forward, "Well you might want to think that toots, little Brookie came in throwing QUITE the hissy fit this morning."

"Great. So I'm fired…terrific."

Chris shrugged his shoulders and rose from the chair, "Maybe now you want me near your umm…back."

Peyton covered her face in frustration.

Chris was about to walk out of her office when he quickly turned around, "By the way…your not fired, Bobby-o just told her to stay out of company business…" He smirked.

Peyton looked to her desk, grabbing the closest thing to her and throwing it towards Chris' head, "God I hate you!"

"Whoa! Just so you know I got your front to." Then he ran from the door avoiding the next object that came hurrling towards him.

...

The sound of the monitors beeping grew as Haley walked towards room 417. Her brothers and sisters agreed to let her go in alone, knowing it was probably best. She slowly opened the door and was faced with her worst nightmare. Her mother sitting by his bedside holding her fathers hand.

The door clicked as it closed causing her mother, Lydia James, to look up. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and her voice was barely audiable, "H-Haley…"

Haley couldn't hold back her own tears, "Mom…"

For the first time in two years Haley hugged her mother, smelled her perfume and felt unconditional comfort.

Her mom pulled away for a second and whiped the tears from her eyes, "Let me see you…." She tugged on Haley's hair, "You let it grow long again…your father always wanted you too.." Her mother let out a sad laugh before completely breaking down again.

"Mom I'm so sorry…" Haley held her mother tight and for the first in her life tried to comfort her.

After a long while they parted and Lydia held her daughters hand over to her fathers bedside.

Haley voice was soft as she approached her father, "Daddy…" Her brown eyes lost all control as she collapsed into her mother once more, "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it…I didn't mean it"

"Shhh, I know that…he knew that…"

"Is it true whatJohn said? There's nothing they can do?

Lydia ran her fingers through her young daughters hair, "Yes baby…his ah.." Lydia looked at her feet, "His hearts just not strong enough to come back from this.."

"But Grandpa had a heartattack and hes fine! He's fine mom so maybe they're wrong, maybe we should get another opinion-"

"Not him!" Lydia lowered her voice and looked back at her daughter, "Not him Haley…" She lightly laughed, "You know a part of me thinks he was holding on for you…" She looked back at her husbands lifeless body, "He never stopped talking about you...he loved you so much."

Haley felt her knees give out, she couldn't handle this…not after what happened.

_"Haley stop!" Jimmy James yelled at his daughter who was standing by the front door._

_"Oh save it dad!" Haley screamed, tears streaming down her face, "You don't care. You made that perfectly clear!" She put her hand on the door handle._

_"Haley Elizabeth James! All I was trying to do was look out for your best interest-"_

_Haley threw her bags to the ground and moved towards her father, her anger rising with every step, "My best INTEREST!? You told me you HATED that I lived in the city! You HATED the fact that I was playing at that club! You HATED the fact that I was dating a musician! All because you couldn't hackit back in the day. And now what? HE'S DEAD! DEAD DAD!...So I guess I might as well be dead to you too."_

_Jimmy's voice was low and full of unimaginable hurt, "Haley…"_

_Haley didn't say anything just turned towards the door, grabbing her bags and slamming the door._

Haley never imagined that would be the last conversation she would ever have with her father. It didn't feel real as she watched all the morners walk in and out of the funeral home. She sat in the back, waiting for her que. She couldn't bring herself to go near the casket or talk to anyone.

Her father died two days ago and she didn't know what else to do but write. She called Nathan to let him know what was going on but other than that she hasn't spoken a word. It was all put on paper. She felt that was the best way to show her father tribute…through music.

Her father was the one who got her involved with it, it was his passion as well…but after the business chewed him up and spat him back out he had "reservations" to put it lightly about Haley pursing the same dream.

But that's how she'll always remember him, guitar in hand and music in his heart. Her thoughts were turned towards the front of the room where her brother John spoke.

"Can I have everyones attention please…" John took a deep breath, "Right now I'd like the baby of the family to come up and play something that shes been working on…she really was the light in my fathers eye…" He choked back the tears that were rising, "Even if she didn't always know it."

Sobs throughout the room could be heard as Haley made her way to the front of the room, guitar in hand.

She stood before everyone and looked up at the ceiling in an attempt to stop the tears from coming, "My ah…" Haley held up the guitar, "My mother gave me this, this morning…it belonged…" She looked over at the posters filled with pictures from her fathers life, "It belonged to my father…and ah..I would like to sing a song that I'm dedicating to him…"

_**I just can't believe you're gone**_

_**Still waitin' for the mornin' to come**_

_**When I see if the sun will rise**_

_**In the way that you're by my side**_

Haley closed her eyes and saw herself at four years old. Her father sitting at the kitchen table playing his guitar…

_**When we had so much in store**_

_**Tell me what is it I'm reaching for**_

_**When we're through building memories**_

_**I'll hold yesterday in my heart, in my heart**_

Teaching her how to play...

_**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made**_

_**They can take the music that we'll never play**_

_**All the broken dreams, take everything**_

_**Just take it away but they can never have yesterday**_

The day she left for college...

_**They can take the future that we'll never know **_

_**They can take the places that we said we will go**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**Just take it away but they can never have yesterday**_

Haley closed her eyes tighter, realizing all she'll miss out on...

**_You always choose to stay_**

**_I should be thankful for everyday_**

**_Heaven knows what the future holds_**

**_Or least where the story goes_**

**_But I never believed until now_**

Having her father walk her down the aisle...

_**I know I'll see you again, I'm sure**_

_**No, its not selfish to ask for more**_

_**One more night, one more day**_

_**One more smile on your face**_

_**But they can't take yesterday**_

Her father there the day her children are born...

_**They can take tomorrow and the plans we made**_

_**They can take the music that we'll never play**_

_**All the broken dreams, take everything**_

_**Just take it away but they can never have yesterday**_

And most importantly...Haley being able to apologize...

_**They can take the future that we'll never know **_

_**They can take the places that we said we will go**_

_**All the broken dreams take everything**_

_**Just take it away but they can never have yesterday**_

She opened her eyes as the song ended. Looking across the room, she saw her fathers world. Everyone that had loved him or had been touched by him and she smiled. Even though her father was gone his legacy would live…if not through her…then by every person in the room.

She looked over at the picture of her father and knew no matter what happened in her life, he would always be there with her. But for now, in this life…she would have to move forwards and most importantly make him proud, "Goodbye Daddy…"

Remember feedback is love :)

Song - "Yesterday" by Leona Lewis (BUT in the story it's Haley's song)


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry about the delay in updates, but I should be back ontop of it now!**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and trust me lots of good Naley stuff coming up :)**

**Feedback is love, so if you like it PLEASE review :)**

**- Beth**

"Haley-bob…"

Haley sat on her childhood bed starring at a picture of her and her father, not looking up at her mother. Lydia sat down next to her daughter and smiled as she took the picture in her hands, "You're father always loved this picture." She looked at the little girl in the picture, her blonde curls falling in her face holding her first guitar and her father standing proudly behind her.

"Haley, it's been four days since the funeral…you have to come down sooner or later."

Haley's voice was soft, "I know…"

Lydia brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear, "Dwelling on the past isn't going to change anything Haley…"

"I'm not…dwelling, just thinking."

"Haley your father was so proud of you…" Lydia laughed, "He always talked about his hotshot music executive daughter…"

Tears fell from her eyes, "You're not helping mom…"

Lydia lightly smacked her daughter's leg, "Well then why do you think I made your favorite? Now get downstairs, John's here with the kids…" Lydia stopped in the doorway, "Haley, he wouldn't want you stuck up here in this stuffy room…if you remember when you first moved out he wanted to give it away to charity." She joked.

That put a smile on Haley's face, "I'll be down in a minute." Haley placed the picture back on her nightstand and walked over to her bedroom window. Snow was lightly falling on the ground below and the site was beautiful. It made her miss Nathan. She hadn't talked to him much since arriving back in Jersey. She hadn't talked to anyone really.

"Haley Elizabeth James! If you don't get your munchkin ass down these stairs I'm sending the little monsters up after you!" She heard her brother yell.

Haley lightly laughed and shook her head as she made her way downstairs, "Smells good in here."

Her mother looked up from the stove and smiled, "I thought you might like it."

"It's just Mac and cheese Ma'." John commented, "Anything for the baby right?"

Haley nudged her brother, "Shut up John."

Out of all of her siblings she'd always been closest to John. Though there was a 12 year different in age, John was always there for her. That killed her just as much, that she hasn't been around for him…with the divorce and the kids…she felt horrible.

"So I was thinking about taking the kids down to the hills…you know where we used to go sled riding…and of course they said they wanted their Aunt Haley to tag along."

Haley took a bite of her food, "Oh they did not…They don't even remember me…" She somberly answered.

John shrugged, "Ah, they wouldn't like you much anyway." He winked.

Haley smiled, "It was nice knowing her brother didn't plan on making her feel guilty her entire trip home, "But I'd love to go with you guys."

The ringing of Haley's cell broke the conversation as she looked down and smiled, "Excuse me." She took her phone and walked into the living room, "Hey you…"

Back in the kitchen John and Lydia looked at each other as John smiled, "I smell a boy…"

"A boy? What is she 12?" Lydia laughed, "Well whoever he is…I'm just glad she's putting herself out there again."

"I know I'm really sorry Nathan…it's just been, kind of crazy…"

"I can understand that Hales, "He laughed, "I just miss you and Peyton doesn't shut up about you."

"Ya I really need to call her."

"When are you coming home?"

Haley looked around her old house, "I don't know…"

"Haley-bob, we better get a move on if we're gonna get to the hills before dark."

"Did someone just call you _Haley-bob_" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up and yes, that was my brother Joh-"

Before Haley could stop him John grabbed the phone from her hand, "Howdy, this is John James…who's this."

"Um-Na-Nathan."

"Well _Na-Nathan_, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut you and my baby sisters call short…It's been years since I kicked her butt in a good ol' fashioned sled race."

Haley could hear Nathan's laughter as John handed her back the phone, "I'm sorry, he's a pain." She joked.

"No worries, Go have fun with your family Hales, I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled and hung up the phone.

"Ooo, Haley's got a new boyfriend…" John teased.

"I'm soooo going to kill you." She stated before chasing after her brother.

The sun had just gone down as Haley and John walked the kids up the walk, all of them covered in snow, "I so kicked your butt."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself John. It doesn't count if you finish without the sled."

"Well you shouldn't have pushed me off of it then." He defended.

"Whatever."

They walked into the house and brushed off some of the snow, "Mom! We're back!" John yelled, "Jonny, Emma go straight to the laundry room and take off your snow suits."

The kids answered in unison, "Ok daddy."

Haley took off her hat and scarf and hung it on the rack near the doorway, "Is mom cooking again?"

John just smiled, "Maybe."

Haley walked into the kitchen, "Mom why are yo-" She stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh my god…"

He turned around, "Hi." Then smiled. That smile….that smile was in her mother's kitchen.

"Haley!" She turned again and two long, skinny arms wrapped around her.

"Pey-Peyton…Oh my god what are you two doing here!?" She smiled shocked then made her way over to Nathan and rose to hug her.

"Two? What am I chop liver?"

Haley turned and saw Lucas walking in from the living room. John quickly followed, "You shouldn't leave your cell phone just hanging around…have you forgotten everything about this household. We're nosey people."

"John Francis James!"

He walked over and put his arm around his sister, "I just thought it was time we met your friends…and also time to interrogate this one." He said pointing at Nathan who nervously put his hands in his pockets.

Haley couldn't believe it, they were here. Nathan was here.

John clapped his hands together, "So, who needs a beer?"

"Me!" Haley answered a little to quickly causing everyone to look at her. She sheepishly smiled.

"Alright, two years in New York my sister turns into an alcoholic. Nice." He turned to the rest asking what they wanted. Haley shook her head, this was definitely going to be an interesting night.


End file.
